Dudley Goes To Hogwarts
by Jesusrocks
Summary: When Harry enters his last year with love and a bright future at his side will his cousin, who is at Hogwarts for some reason, ruin it for him? No major spoilers H/Hr, R/L, G/D ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

A/N: Updated and re-written for the first time, and it's no joke, in years. It really is re-written and although the first chapter is really short every chapter after this is at least 5 pages. For those who have stuck around I recommend re-reading as it has changed a lot and more Harmony sooner so it's not all bad. Now enjoy and please, please, please review!

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be living in Ohio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Potter! Come down here! Now!" yelled Vernon. Harry Potter, now 16, relentlessly closed the book he had been reading. He ambled down the stairs and turned on the landing to come face-to-face with his uncle.

"Owls keep delivering letters. Tell them to stop!" Vernon yelled in his face.

"I can't, I have to read one of the letters before they stop." Harry calmly explained. "So, er...do you have one?"

"Here, read it fast." said Vernon, handing him a parchment envelope. Harry examined the seal, just to make sure they weren't playing a joke on him. He slowly turned it around, but instead of seeing his name on it, he saw Dudley's.

"Um... Uncle Vernon, it's for Dudley, not me." He spoke in a quiet voice but his uncle heard him.

"What in the blazes is that school writing to Dudley for?" Vernon exclaimed. He headed off to the kitchen to give Dudley his letter. Harry followed to see what Hogwarts was writing to Dudley for.

"Dudley, mail for you." said Uncle Vernon, handing Dudley his letter. Dudley ripped it open and began to read the following:

_Dear Mr. Dursley, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31 _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Also inside the envelope was another letter that Harry knew was Dumbledore's handwriting.

_Dear Mr. Dursley, _

_I am sorry that your son did not receive his letter at the same time as Harry, but we did not think him a good candidate for our school. In the past few weeks, however, your son has been showing magical powers. I am sorry again for not getting this to you sooner. _

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Harry blinked and opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked up from the letter to see Dudley staring at his letter and his uncle to go white. It only took a few moments, though, for color to go back in his face.

"Potter, get me something to drink." he said hoarsely. As Harry did he thought about what this meant. Hogwarts was no longer the only thing that he had that Dudley didn't. No more classes without him. He had to share everything with him. Harry handed Vernon a glass of water.

"Daddy, am I going to this school?" Dudley asked. Harry wished as hard as he could that the answer was no. Vernon opened his mouth, but got a look at Harry. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and fingers crossed. A smile crossed his face.

"Of course son. It's not every day a letter like that comes." said Vernon.

"But what about Mum?" asked Dudley.

"I'll talk to her." answered Vernon. Harry ran upstairs and locked the door. Even though Dudley now had the special place he had known as home, he wasn't going to give him free reign. He threw two pieces of parchment down on the desk a quickly wrote to Ron and Hermione about what happened. He woke Hedwig with a small but forceful poke.

"Take these to Ron and Hermione. Don't come back until you get some sort of answer from them, OK?" He opened his window and let the owl fly off. He fell asleep wondering what life would be like after Dudley went to school with him.

He awoke to a tapping on his window. Hedwig was back. He let her in and she dumped two letters on the desk. She promptly went to her cage and fell asleep. He ripped open the one from Hermione first. All it said was that he would be ok, that he would survive and she would help him through this. He smiled at the inside joke his girlfriend sent him but hoping Ron's had a bit more to say he opened it. His was close to Hermione's but he did say that at Hogwarts he could curse Dudley 'til he thought proper. Harry smiled and thought of all the good jinks' he could lay on Dudley.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Ally

A/N: Like I said, total re-write.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right. I don't own it. Never have and never will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Harry woke at 9. He was allowed to watch T.V. and wasn't asked to do anything. Harry knew it was too good to be true. Uncle Vernon summoned him into the living room.

"Now Potter, since you go to that school..."

"Why don't you call it what it is, now that Dudley goes there?"

"Silence! Since you go to that school, you know where to get all the books he'll need. Tomorrow you two are going to London to buy his books. I expect you to treat him like a brother, or else." said Vernon.

"Fine, but he needs money." said Harry.

"How much?" said Uncle Vernon, digging into his wallet. Harry did the familiar calculations and came up with an answer.

"50 pounds, maybe a little more." Vernon handed him 100.

"I expect you to spend that all on him. Oh, and this came." he handed Harry his letter. The next day Dudley and Harry walked into The Leaky Cauldron. The pub silenced. He was used to this so he paid no attention and walked back to the entrance.

"Is this the entrance?" asked Dudley. Vernon had given Dudley a talking to. He told Dudley that if he was mean in anyway to Harry, he wouldn't be going. Harry tapped the bricks and the entrance appeared. They walked through and entered Diagon Ally.

"Where are we going first?" asked Dudley.

"Gringotts, a wizarding bank." answered Harry, seeing the confused look on Dudley's face. They went to Gringotts and got the cash exchange. Harry also went down to his vault and got some of his money, careful not to show Dudley how much money he actually had. They emerged from Gringotts and ran into Ron.

"Hi ya Harry. Mum and Dad are finally letting me go off by myself. Where you going? Who's that?" Ron said pointing beside Harry.

"Ron, this is Dudley. Dudley, Ron." said Harry, introducing them. They took off walking towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. They waited for Dudley to get fitted for his robes.

"Do you think there is a robe big enough for him?" asked Ron which sent them both into a fit of laughter. Dudley emerged with a bag. They walked to get him his books and ingredients for potions. Then Dudley asked about a wand. He went inside Ollivander's Wand Shop and came out 5 minutes later.

"So Dud, what kind?"

"A phoenix tail is in it and it's made from Oak."

"Oh. How much money do you have left?" Harry asked. He counted.

"3 gold things, 2 silver and 15 bronze. Is that a lot?"

"Enough to buy an owl." said Harry.

"Harry!" said a voice about 5 feet behind him. He turned and Hermione came running up. He took her in a hug and quickly kissed her head before anyone could see. Ever since the Ministry incident he kept thinking about how it almost killed him to see her hit and realized he loved her. It only took a few hours back at Hogwarts to tell her and she confessed her love for him. Wanting to not draw attention from The Daily Prophet they were keeping their relationship secret, only the few in the DA who went with them knew.

"It's good to see you love." Hermione whispered as she let go. Harry took the bags she was carrying from her.

"You to sweetheart." said Harry, Hermione smiled and gave Ron a quick hug before Harry took her hand in his. He turned around to introduce Hermione to Dudley but she was already ahead of him.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" she asked extending her hand. Dudley looked at her as if she was vermin on the sole of his shoe.

"Hermione, this is my cousin, Dudley." Harry said in a drone voice.

"I though he was a muggle." Hermione asked Harry.

"Don't call me that!" Dudley shouted.

"Dud, all it means is your not a wizard or witch." Harry corrected. He turned to Hermione. "Dudley got a letter from Hogwarts. I guess you can't deny that."

"Oh, well Dudley I hope you learn to use magic responsibly." Harry and Ron snorted. Hermione glared at them. They started walking towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Have you gotten your books?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Not yet. I was planning on meeting you and we could all buy books together." Hermione said as she put her arm around Ron's waist. He slung his arm around her neck.

"You do know she's mine, right?" Harry joked. Ron nodded and pretended to look disappointed. He couldn't hold it for long before laughing.

Opening the door, Ron led Harry, Hermione and Dudley into the bookshop.

"Ok Dud, you still have your list?" Dudley nodded. "Ron will help you get your books and…"

"He's your cousin." Ron retorted.

"Ok; then you get to help Hermione carry all her books." Harry said. Ron took the list from Dudley's hands and started off towards the school books. "Alone at last." Hermione smiled.

"You've still got to make good on your promise." Harry grinned and followed her up the stairs.

An hour later the 4 of them met outside Flourish and Blotts. Dudley and Ron were carrying two bags of their own while Harry was laden down with 8 bags, 2 of his own and 4 from Hermione.

"Got enough books there?"Ron teased. Hermione lightly hit him with a smile on her face. She then looked at the clock outside Gringotts and gasped.

"I'm supposed to meet my dad outside The Leaky Cauldron at 1:00 and it's 12:50 right now!" Hermione hastily started trying to get her bags from Harry but he calmed her down.

"'Mione, don't worry. We'll get there with plenty of time to spare." Harry told her.

"We won't let you be late. But if you hadn't spend so much time in the stacks doing…well you know…" Ron joked as they started off towards the entrance. Hermione blushed and Harry took her hand as Ron laughed.

"Are we done?" Dudley asked. He wasn't used to being ignored, especially by Potter.

"No, we're just dropping her off to meet her dad. We've still got some things to buy for us and you." Harry told him. He liked this, having the upper-hand on Dudley. Here magic wasn't taboo and here he could put a quick curse on Dudley before he even knew what hit him. He was trying to be polite and from the smile he got from Hermione he was succeeding.

"Do you see him?" Harry asked when they opened the door into muggle London. Hermione nodded and took her bags from him. Checking to see if anyone was looking, Harry bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "See you soon love." He whispered in her ear.

"You too baby." She smiled. They couldn't use these names with each other when they were around people who didn't know about them but here, when they could, it made her smile.

After dropping Hermione off, they made a few more stops before they got Dudley his owl; it was the same size as Hedwig but black and its eyes were red. They made their way back towards The Leaky Cauldron to grab a drink before heading home.

"So what's his name?" asked Ron as they sat down in and passed a butterbeer to Dudley and Harry's empty seat, taking one for himself. Harry was gone, buying their tickets for the train.

"I don't know, probably Midnight," Dudley answered as Harry came back.

"Original, that one," whispered Ron into Harry's ear as he sat down. He choked on his butterbeer but quickly turned it into a cough. "You know Tom offered you some Firewhiskey?" Harry turned towards the old wizard and waved a 'hello' before turning back around.

"Really? He knows I'm underage. I mean I still have a few more weeks before I'm 17. You could have taken it you know." Ron laughed.

"Yeah right. You try explaining to my mum why I drank Firewhiskey. Even though I'm of age I'm toeing the line until I get out of Hogwarts." Harry laughed and looked over at Dudley who had a very confused face.

"Have a question?" Harry asked.

"What's Firewhiskey? And why do people treat you special? They made way for you when you walked down the street out there. Why?" Dudley asked. Ron choked on his drink and it took a few seconds for him to calm down.

"You don't know about Harry? Blimey, and I though Crabbe and Goyle were slow!"

"He just doesn't know. First Firewhiskey is like whiskey in the muggle world, like what you could get at a pub. It's just an alcoholic drink. Second, why people treat me differently is harder to explain." Harry took a breath before continuing. "You know my scar," he pointed to his forehead and Dudley nodded.

"When I was just over a year old a very dark wizard tried to kill me. He killed my parents but he couldn't kill me. All he gave me was this scar. This wizard was almost immortal and I was only a baby when I defeated him. That's why I'm famous, plus he's back and I've fought him twice since his return. To the wizarding world I'm like James Bond. Any more questions?"

"Who was that girl that you went into the bookstore with?" Harry turned towards Ron who just held his hands up. Harry sighed. A car horn honked outside.

"I'll tell you later. That's Vernon. Get your things." While Dudley was getting all of his packages Harry turned to Ron. "I'll see you on the train. I'll try to head over to the Burrow before summers over but with him" Harry then gestured to Dudley, "I'm not sure."

"See you later then mate." Ron clapped Harry on the back and the two men shared a quick hug before Harry grabbed his bags and started out towards the door.

"Get moving boy!" Vernon yelled out the window. Harry shoved his stuff in the trunk and slid into the back seat. Dudley was in the front and once the door was shut Vernon sped off. Harry put his seatbelt on and tried to relax but the Dursley's had other things in mind.

"So who was that girl?" Dudley questioned.

"What girl?" Vernon asked. They were on the speedway now and Harry was watching Vernon fly by all the other cars.

"Hermione. She's a really good friend of mine." Harry told Dudley. "She's from a muggle family too."

"What's a 'muggle' again?" asked Dudley as they pulled into the driveway.

"It's someone who isn't a wizard, witch, or squib," answered Harry. He got out of the car and grabbed his bags from the trunk.

"What's a 'squib'?" Dudley asked as they closed the door.

"Someone who has magical parents but they aren't good at magic, there's one at Hogwarts. Any more questions?" asked Harry.

"Um..." While Dudley was thinking Harry stole off and went to his room. He landed on his bed and grabbed a picture of him, Ron and Hermione. Ever since they had started dating the picture re-arranged itself to where Hermione and Harry were in the middle and Ron was smiling at them from the side. He hugged it to his chest and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Platform

A/N: Yeah, total re-write.

Disclaimer: If you don't own Harry Potter clap your hands! clapclap

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks he got the same treatment as the day before yesterday, the Dursley's were trying to be civil and Dudley bombarded him with questions. At Smelting's he just did enough to get by but the weeks leading up to the 31st he had read almost every one of his books, something Hermione would be proud of.

On the night before he and Dudley left for Hogwarts Harry packed his trunk and went to see his aunt and uncle. For the past 5 years he had always gotten to the train with the Weasley family. This year would be different he had actually survived a whole summer with his aunt and uncle. He found them in the family room with the news on.

"Uncle Vernon, could I get a ride with you to the station?" asked Harry.

"If you must." said Vernon, not even looking at Harry.

On his way upstairs he ran into Dudley who was dragging his trunk down the stairs with Midnight's cage under his arm.

"Got everything?" Harry asked. Dudley nodded as he propped his trunk against the door. "Don't forget to leave the cage door open and your window open so when Midnight comes back from hunting he can just fly into his cage."

Upstairs Harry packed the last few remaining things, with magic, and lay down. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Then he got an idea. He stood up and put a cloak around his shoulders, focusing on Hermione. Apperating to a person rather than a place was more dangerous but he didn't mind.

He appeared in her room but it was deserted. He heard faint voices from downstairs and quickly hid behind the door.

"All I'm saying is be careful around him, you know the press will be all over you and him if they find out. You act too much like a couple and if Ron weren't there to shield you, you might have been caught." Harry heard a female voice say and he then heard Hermione sigh.

"Mum, I know. I just love him and I can't help but be around him. It's like you and dad when you were dating and even to this day you still act as though you're two teenagers in love. I promise I'll be more careful though. I've got to finish packing. Good night mum. " Hermione replied. Harry heard footsteps and suddenly the door closed to expose him to the room but she didn't notice. She set a laundry basket on her bed and started moving things from the basket to her trunk.

Harry crept quietly behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She jumped as he spun her around and claimed her mouth. She was about to scream but soon melted into the kiss when she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked a little breathless. Even though they had been dating for about a year and known each other for almost 7 years he still left her breathless more often than she would like.

"I couldn't sleep so I came to see my girlfriend." Harry smiled and took her in his arms. "So you don't like packing with magic? You know it is easier." He joked.

"True but there's something about not using magic that's freeing. Knowing I can do something without magic, just by myself. It's nice." She explained. She kissed him quickly on the lips before turning back around and started packing again. Harry stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. Just being with her was enough but soon she was done and he had to go back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered into her ear as he kissed up and down her neck.

"At least we're Head Boy and Girl this year. We get our own compartment on the train." She whispered back.

"And I'm fully planning on making good use of that time. I'll see you tomorrow love." He kissed her one last time before Disapperating to his bedroom. He put his cloak over his chair and climbed into bed, this time sleep claimed him.

The next morning Dudley was ready at 8:00 as Harry was just getting out of bed. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he showered and was dressed by 8:15. Stowing Hedwig in her cage he grabbed his trunk and levitated it down the stairs with the cage under his arm.

"Are you up boy?" Vernon barked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just brought my stuff downstairs." Harry entered the kitchen to see Dudley at the kitchen counter watching TV while eating all the food in his vicinity. It then hit him that Dudley didn't know that Hogwarts didn't have electricity. He would have to go a whole year without TV or games. Harry grinned to himself as he sat down and grabbed some bacon.

"What time is the train Duddkins?" Petunia asked from the stove. Dudley grabbed his ticket from his pocket and looked at it.

"It says 11:00 o'clock. What time are we leaving?" Dudley asked.

"I'm sure it's like a cinema, we can leave at 10:45 and still make it." Vernon said from behind a news paper. "I'm not even sure why you were up this early."

"No it leaves at 11:00; we should leave by 9:00 if we want a good seat on the train." Harry said glancing up at the clock, it was 8:30.

"Dudders, would you like to leave early?" Petunia asked. Harry sat back and watched the gears in his mind work. Leaving early would mean leaving the TV and home but going meant being able to be one step closer to Hogwarts. It was an entertaining battle and in the end he decided to leave early.

It was 9:05 when Vernon pulled out of the driveway. It wasn't as packed at Harry thought it would be. His and Dudley's trunks fit in the back while Midnight in his cage sat between them. Harry had let Hedwig fly to Hogwarts and shrunk her cage to fit in his trunk.

Traffic was light; as it was Saturday morning, but by the time they got to Kings Crossing they could hardly find a parking spot. By 9:35 the Dursley's and Harry were almost to the barrier.

"So where is it?" Dudley asked as they arrived at platforms nine and ten.

"That's the thing. It takes magic to get to the platform so all you've got to do is run "into" that brick wall in front of you," explained Harry. Dudley paled.

"Yeah, and then I fall flat on my arse."

"No, I'm serious. Watch." Harry turned his cart and ran at the barrier. He saw the gleaming Hogwarts Express and loaded his trunk and walked back out to a very surprised Dudley. Dudley started to run but Vernon caught him by the collar.

"No way are you going without us."

"You can't, though. Dudley and I can because were wiz..., well you know what. You two aren't so you can't. You have to say good-bye here. You have about an hour and 20 minutes. Dudley, I can take your stuff while you say good-bye but you have to be on the train before 10:59. At 11:00 the train leaves. What ever you chose I'm staying on the platform. I'm meeting friends." Harry said.

Dudley gave Harry his stuff and walked off with his parents. Harry ran back through and put Dudley's stuff away. Getting off the train to check the time he ran into Hermione.

"Hi. So how was your night?" Harry asked as he took her trunk and put it away with his.

"I'll tell you in the compartment." She whispered in his ear. He grinned.

"Harry and Hermione! How are you?" A voice from behind asked. They turned and saw Mrs. Weasley who pulled them into a tight hug.

"Hey Harry." Fred and George said from behind Mrs. Weasely. "Can we talk to you for a moment mate?" Harry nodded. Pulling him into an unoccupied compartment, Fred locked the door.

"How's business?" Harry asked with a grin. Fred and George sat down on one side while Harry sat down on the other.

"Great. We finally put some gold down on a place in Hogsmeade and we're moving in within the week. We just wanted to thank you again for your investment; and to thank you we bought you these." George pulled a jacket out from behind him while Fred pulled a box out from a pocket. Harry took them and looked at the jacket.

"Is this…?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers over the scales.

"Yep. That is from a Norwegian Ridgeback. Charlie confirmed they are one of the rarest dragons and we promise this one died, no one tried to kill it." George said. Harry laughed but the though of someone trying to kill a dragon for a jacket made him a little sick as he remembered his 4th year.

"And this?" Harry asked, holding up the box.

"More for you and a certain girl than just you." Fred said with a twinkle in his eye. Harry opened the box and saw a ring. "It's a promise ring. A lot of muggle girls wear them; it's to show they are 'off the market' as Lee would say. You don't have to use it like that but we thought she would like it."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously. He took the ring out and turned it over in his hand.

"There's a small engraving on the inside of the band. If you don't like it we can always change it." Harry looked and in small but clear writing it said: _This has been my life; I found it worth living_.

"We thought it was appropriate as you've always protected her no matter the cost. It's enchanted to fit her finger when you give it to her so sizing will never matter." Harry looked up and smiled.

"Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me. Just out of curiosity, have you done anything thing for Ron?" Fred smiled.

"We took care of him." George said. Harry looked quizzically at him but they both put their hands up, not wanting to tell him.

"You didn't do anything illegal…did you?" Harry whispered. They both laughed.

"Now come one Harry, we may toe the line from time to time but nothing illegal. Just ask him but make sure no one's around when you do. Mum's waving us so we should get going." Harry 

stood and opened the door to the carriage, holding it for the twins. Outside their group had grown to include the rest of the Weasley clan and Neville and Luna.

"Hello Harry. Lovely weather today isn't it?" Luna asked facing him. She had forgone her normal radish earrings and butterbeer top necklace and in their place were a set of silver teardrop earrings and a diamond necklace. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and her wand was behind her ear. She was already wearing her robes and he could see a copy of The Quibbler in her pocket.

"Hey Luna. Nice earrings and necklace. What happened to the other ones?"

"Ronald bought these for me, aren't they lovely? I promised him I would wear whatever he bought me and he bought me these. It was an unfair bet though; the bair rulpers were attacking me that day and controlled everything I was saying. Still they are lovely aren't they?" She said as she touched her necklace. Harry smiled and nodded. He knew she and Ron were dating but he didn't know he had bought her jewelry. His hand clutched around the ring box in his pocket and silently thanked the twins for their gift.

"Alright everyone! Does everyone have their trunks and owls on board? Good, good. Now for goodbyes!" Mrs. Weasley said as everyone clamored around her. Harry took this opportunity to take Hermione's hand and take her to their compartment. Once the door was shut and he made sure it was locked he gave her a deep kiss.

"Sorry about not giving you a proper hello before, hopefully I can somehow make that up." He said smiling. Hermione laughed.

"You are going to working very hard to make up for that Mr. Potter, I hope you realize that." She winked and Harry kissed her again. Pulling away, he led her to the couch in their compartment and sat down with her.

"Did you see the necklace and earrings Ron bought Luna?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded. "I don't know if he had help or what but he did a great job, I'm so happy for them. Ginny and Neville too, they are so cute together."

"Hermione, are you jealous that Ron bought those for Luna or that Ginny and Neville are dating?" Hermione looked at him and put her hand to his face.

"Of course not. I know what would happen if everyone knew we were dating and I want to avoid that as much as possible. I admit there are times I wish I could kiss you in public and be romantically affectionate towards you but what we have is great. Why do you ask?" Harry put his hand around the box in his pocket.

"I know I can't give you much and you entered this relationship knowing and accepting the risks and sometimes it seems I can't give you what you deserve. I feel like what I can do isn't enough and what I should do isn't allowed."

"Harry I don't need things, I need you. You are my life, ever since the day we met you've been my life and just being with you in the moments I have is plenty." He decided to take the plunge.

"What if there was a way that I could give you something and no one would ever know it was from me?" Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"This." He said as he took the box from his pocket and opened it. "It's called a promise ring, Fred and George gave it to me to give to you." He handed the ring over to her.

"This has been my life; I found it worth living." Hermione read with tears in her eyes. "Harry I love it!" He took it from her and got down on his knees. He placed it on her left middle finger and as the twins had promised the ring shrunk to fit her finger. He then kissed it and then looked in her eyes.

"As of now Hermione the world knows you're mine. I have ever only seen you and for the rest of my life I will only ever see you. I promise once the war is over I will marry you Hermione Granger and I will love you forever." Hermione got down to his level so they were both kneeling on the floor.

"I have only ever loved you Harry Potter and I will always love you and I will wait for you. I will wait as long as it takes to make you mine so the world will know that no one else can have you but me." And he kissed her. At that moment Voldemort or death or evil didn't exist, only each other and each felt a love so intense they thought they might suffocate from the passion they had for each other.

A soft knock on the door broke them apart. They were still kneeling but they were panting as if they had just run a marathon. Harry's glasses were askew on his face and Hermione's hair was pulled from the holding her hair up. The knock came again.

"Who is it?" Harry asked ask he fixed himself.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Ron's voice traveled through the door. Getting up he helped Hermione sit on the couch before unlocking the door. "It's about bloody time. I've knocked at least 5 times; do I even want to know what you were doing in here?" He asked as he took in their disheveled appearance. Harry scowled.

"Probably nothing more than you've done with Luna." He shot back. He calmed himself. "Did you need something?"

"Mum's just wondering where you ran off to. She and dad need to leave soon so if you could say goodbye she would appreciate it." Harry took Hermione's hand and the three of them made their way to the platform. Outside he said his goodbyes to the Weasley's and gave the twins appreciative nods who winked at him when they saw the ring on Hermione's hand.


	4. Chapter 4 The Train

A/N: I really have changed a lot of things but this should be it with the changes and I'll post a new chapter after all this! I promise! Please, please, please review!

Disclaimer: The series would have been a lot different if I owned it, so of course I don't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 10:30 Harry left the platform to find Dudley. He had taken his robes off and decided to put his new jacket on. Walking around Kings Crossing in a dragon skin jacket had never been on his list of things to do but he did enjoy the many double-takes people were giving him.

He found the Dursley's in the food court sitting at a table near the back. He walked up and sat down in the empty seat. Petunia grabbed her heart and Vernon spilled his coffee which Harry cleaned up with some of the napkins laying around.

"What do you think you are doing boy?!" Vernon hissed.

"You have 20 minutes until the train leaves and he still needs to find a compartment. You might want to start making your way back." Harry said.

"Nonsense he'll stay with you." Petunia said with her lips pursed.

"He can't. I'm Head Boy this year and only Prefects and Head Boy and Girl are allowed in my compartment. You should know that." Harry said to Petunia. Getting up he pushed his chair in and stood waiting.

"Fine. Let's go Dudley." Vernon huffed. Harry led the way as the 4 of them made their way back to the barrier. "What is that you're wearing?" Vernon asked when he saw Harry's jacket.

"Some friends gave it to me, a present you might say." Harry said as he ran his hand over the front of it. At the platform he turned around. "Well this is it. You have a few more minutes to say goodbye." At this he stuck his hand out. "Even though you've treated me like vermin and never really cared about me, thank you for letting me live with you. You've taught me some valuable lessons and if I ever see you after this year I'll behave civil. See you later."

Vernon's mouth was open and Petunia starred dumb-founded. After a few seconds of this Harry put his hand down and walked through the barrier for the last time.

"So how'd it go?" Ron asked as he made his way towards the train. He held open the door so other students could get on before he answered.

"I told them what I thought and left. I think I stunned them but if they weren't expecting that then they really are idiots. Hey I need to go talk with Hermione before the prefects come see us, can you make sure Dudley makes it in time? I give you any means necessary to make sure he's here."

"Sure mate. Can Luna and I join you in your compartment after the meeting? We just need a quiet place to be alone and we're all friends so I thought we could hang out."

"Sure. I'll have Gin tell you when the meeting's over but you've been to one of these so it might take a while but yeah you two can join us." Ron smiled and took over for Harry.

Running towards the front of the train he waved hello to Neville and Dean who were taking their trunks to the back and finally reached the front. Climbing up the stairs he opened the door to find Hermione at the table with parchment surrounding her.

He had to admit that becoming Head Boy had its perks and this compartment was one of them. It was right behind the conductor and had one entrance that only they could open. It also had its own fireplace and 3 sofas, a table in the middle and a few armchairs under the 2 windows. He knew the extravagance was for the meeting with the prefects but it was still impressive.

"Are you ready hun?" Harry asked as he walked up to her and sat down beside her. He played with her hair before she relaxed into him and threw her quill on the table.

"Just finishing. I'm almost done with the schedules for after spring break and I have everyone's assignments done."

"This could be one of the quickest meeting's Hogwarts has ever seen." Harry smiled. Hermione turned to him and playfully smacked him on the chest. "So how long do we have before they show up?"

"They're to report to us 20 minutes after the train leaves the platform so about 25 minutes. Do you want to go check to see if Dudley made it safely?" Harry shook his head and ran a hand through her hair. He bent down and softly started to kiss her neck and the hollow under her ear.

"Not really. Ron said he would and I get 15 extra minutes with you so I'm happy. Just to let you know I promised Ron that he and Luna could join us after the meeting. We haven't seen them all summer so I thought it would be good." He said as he continued kissing her from her ear to her chin to her neck and throat to the hollow above her collarbone.

"That's fine." She said breathlessly. He smiled as he pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you might like it." She snuggled into him and he put his arm around her and played with her hair.

"You know you still smell the same as you did when I first met you?" Hermione said. Harry shifted to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You have this smell to you, kind of rustic and earthy and spicy. It was one of the first things I noticed about you. It's amazing, it's like I'm home whenever I smell it."

"You actually changed in between 5th and 6th year. When I first met you, you had this fruity smell to you and I liked it until 6th year when it changed from just fruity to being fruity and flowery and, if it makes sense, like you just woke up. I can't explain it but it's amazing." Harry told her.

She giggled.

"Hermione Granger, did you just giggle at me? Here I am trying to be romantic and you're giggling. I may just have to punish you; I am Head Boy you know." Harry teased.

"Oh no! Should I get some of the DA to help me?" Hermione teased back. Harry laughed and tickled her while she fell back onto the arm of the couch and he fell between her and the couch back. "Ok I give up!" She yelled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I knew you would." Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Hermione and they sank back into the couch.

"You know they'll be here soon, the train left about 5 minutes ago." Hermione reminded him. He groaned and buried his face in her hair.

"Alright, I'll go check to see if Dudley made it on the train." Harry said as he kissed her neck and got up. "But I won't like it." He said as he approached the door.

"No one said you had to dear." Hermione said as she pulled her work towards her again.

Walking down the corridor, Harry searched the compartments for Dudley. Many waved as he stuck his head in and he finally found him sitting with several Slytherins, third years by the looks of them. They were teaching him simple spells that he was practicing on a scared first year girl. He shook his head, of course Dudley would make friends with them.

"What's going on in here?" Harry asked as he walked up to the boy holding the first year. The boy let the girl go who ran behind Harry.

"Nothing, just teaching Dudley here a few spells. That's not illegal is it?" A pointy faced boy asked as he stepped to the front.

"No; unless you were using this girl as practice then it is illegal. You better tell the truth or else the consequences will be severe." Harry said. Dudley pushed past the pointy-faced boy and stood in front of Harry, his wand raised.

"What are you going to do Dudley? All you've learned is a few simple spells. I've been learning and practicing and fighting for 6 years. I've fought off the most evil wizard of our time 5 times and you're threatening me?" Harry whispered as he closed the space between them. Dudley paled and lowered his wand. He then looked to the 3 other boys in the compartment and they slowly nodded their head. He then turned and bent down so he was at eye level with the girl; she was small for her age and had honey-brown hair and big blue eyes.

"What's your name sweetie?" Harry asked.

"Sarah sir." She whispered

"How many spells did they cast as you Sarah?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Three sir; Stunning, Disarming and Body Bind." Sarah answered and before he could ask her how she knew the spells she continued, "But they did them numerous times; they caught me walking from my compartment just before the train took off."

"Alright, when we get to Hogwarts 50 points each will be taken from your house and Dudley when you're sorted same for you. Also you will have detention with Filtch for three weeks." Harry told the boys as he turned around. He looked around, almost threatening them to speak but when they didn't he took Sarah's hand and led her out of the compartment.

"Which way was your compartment?" Harry asked. She pointed to the left and they started off towards the front of the train. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No sir. I woke up early and my aunt and uncle didn't give me money for lunch." Harry dug in his pocket and gave her a handful of gold. She looked up quizzically and he smiled.

"For lunch, I understand going hungry. For your bravery back there I was thinking of awarding you 100 points. You took a lot for a first year."

"Thank you sir!" Sarah smiled and he saw the perfect but big front teeth she had and he smiled.

"You remind me of a very special friend of mine, you would like her; and you don't have to call me 'sir' the name's Harry."

"Oh, sorry." Harry opened the door separating the train boxes and led her through first.

"Don't be sorry. How did you know the names of those spells back there?" Harry finally asked.

"My aunt and uncle don't approve of magic but it's the best thing that's ever happened to me so I wanted to learn as much as I could about it." Sarah answered. "This is my compartment up here."

Harry opened the door for her and found two boys and one other girl sitting there.

"Sarah!" One of the boys yelled and ran to hug her. "We were so worried about you but we didn't know what to do, where were you?"

"I'm okay Jake." Sarah said.

"Who's this?" Harry asked and Jake turned to him for the first time.

"You're Harry Potter! Sarah you were walking with Harry Potter!" Jake seemed beside himself. "I've read all about you sir! How you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and have fought him 4 times since his return!"

"Jake calm down, he helped me." Sarah said. "This is my twin brother." She told Harry who shook Jake's hand.

"Some Slytherins got her but she was very brave." He told Jake and then turned back to Sarah. "I've got to get going, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, thank you for rescuing me." She said as she gave him a hug. Harry hugged her back and closed the door as Jake was asking her to regale everything that happened.

Back in his compartment he saw Hermione re-arranging the furniture in a circle and helped her.

"Did Dudley make it on?" Hermione asked as she moved the table perpendicular to the fireplace.

"Yeah; he's made some friends with Slytherins and they were practicing on a first year. I took care of them and walked her to her compartment. She reminded me a lot of you actually." Harry told her as they moved the sofa to face the fireplace.

"Do I have competition on my hands now? Are you going for younger women now?" Hermione joked. They looked around the room and decided it was fine before she started gathering her papers together.

"Of course not, I love my women older than me. I have to listen to them that way." Harry said as he walked up behind her and encircled her in his arms.

"Do you always listen to your elders?" Hermione said as she leaned back into his arms.

"Normally, depends on what they want you to do." Hermione turned and looked into his eyes. A smile spread across her face.

"Would you do something for me?" She whispered. He nodded and started leaning in.

"Could you distribute these for me before everyone gets here?" She handed him a stack of papers and started gathering quills and ink from her bag and placed them on the table. Harry shook his head and started putting the papers Hermione handed him on the empty sofas and chairs.

"You are going to be the death of me woman." Harry said as she laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 The Prefect Meeting

A/N: Wow, I didn't expect to get so many reviews so quickly! I know I've been ignoring this for a long time but I would like to have this whole thing finished within the year but don't hold me to that. I was thinking, and I'd like your input, about doing Ginny/Draco. I kind of have my mind made up and have a good story either way but I wanted to know what you think. Also I have decided that the events of books 6 and 7 have not happened unless I mention it in the story. So without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Once again forcing me to tell you what I don't own; I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it but I do own anyone that isn't normally in the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked around at the now full Head compartment. Ginny and Dean, the Gryffindor prefects, were talking with Cho and Matt, the Ravenclaw prefects. Malfoy and a small faced girl, Harry didn't know her name, were sitting in the corner as she looking around in contempt and the last to finally arrive were Susan and Henry, the Hufflepuff prefects.

"Alright everyone." Hermione had said when Susan and Henry had taken their seats, "First let us congratulate you for becoming prefects. This is going to be a different year as Voldemort is now gaining more power by the day." A collective gasp rose from the group but Hermione decided to ignore it as she shuffled her papers.

"First, why don't we introduce ourselves; say your name and year. I'll go first, I'm Harry Potter and I'm a seventh year. I'm also Head Boy." Harry said to get their attention again and refocus.

"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm a seventh year. I'm Head Girl." She said as she found her paper and introduced herself.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and I'm a sixth year." Ginny said, she was sitting next to Harry and took the initiative to go next. She then nudged Dean who went next.

"Dean Thomas and I'm a seventh year."

"Cho Chang and I'm a seventh year."

"Matt Lawrence and I'm a seventh year."

"Draco Malfoy and I'm a seventh year."

"Nancy Abbott and I'm a sixth year."

"Susan Bones and I'm a seventh year."

"Henry Foss and I'm a sixth year."

"Alright. Now, you should have a couple pieces of parchment. This is your schedule for the year. I don't mind if you trade shifts but I did design these so that different houses would be paroling together. With the war coming we need to know how to work together." Harry looked around and saw them grumbling but no one spoke up.

"Would someone like to say something?" He asked.

"I've known Hermione for years and I trust her but, and I'm talking about myself so I don't know about any of you, I can't work with someone I don't know; let alone trust them." Ginny said.

"I know; which is why we have to start trusting others. If you look at the schedule for September I only paired you with someone from another house only once a month. It'll be a slow process but hopefully we can trust each other when the war comes." Hermione answered.

"You want me to trust weasel over there? I..." Nancy started, Draco nudged her in the ribs but no one noticed.

"No more insults either. If we want to work together we have to get past our differences and stop insulting each other." Hermione shot at Nancy then looked at everyone in turn. "There is someone out there that would love it if we tore ourselves apart and didn't trust anyone. We'd be doing his job! I'm just asking that when the time comes we can rely on each other. That's all we have right now, don't let that go." Hermione said. They all looked around at each other and the slowly nodded.

"Okay, now let's go over the pages we gave you." Harry said, putting the meeting back on track.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Malfoy, Ginny. Can you come here for a second?" Harry asked as the prefects were leaving. They both came to him but stood as far apart as the possibly could.

"Malfoy first. My cousin is here and three of your Slytherins have taken him under their wing. They were using a first year girl for target practice as they taught him some spells. They are in a compartment near the back. For punishment I took 50 points from each of them and gave them detention with Filtch for three weeks. Is that okay with you?"

"And if I say no?" Malfoy asked. Harry sighed.

"We'll think of a better punishment but they used 3 spells, Stunning, Disarming, and Body Bind multiple times on this girl. I think the punishment is fair." Malfoy blanched.

"Three of my boys were doing that?" Malfoy whispered, Harry nodded, "Yeah, the punishment seems fair; I'd of given them 4 weeks. You've grown soft Potter. Can I go?" Harry 

nodded and waited until he had left the room before turning to Ginny who watched as he walked out.

"You noticed it too, did you?" Harry asked her as Hermione cleaned up from the meeting. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Tell your brother he can come to see me. Why do you think he acted that way?" Harry asked as he led her to the door.

"From what I've heard, he's changed. Ever since Voldemort came back and his Mum and Dad are gone he's been different. No one knows why. I'll pass along the message to Ron, see you later." Ginny said as she left.

"Alone at last." Hermione said as Harry came to join her on the couch. He climbed behind her and she rested her head on his chest as she played with his hand.

"That had to of been the quickest meeting; it was only 45 minutes. When you and Ron were prefects you were gone at least two hours" Harry told her as he played with her hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"I learned a lot then. They didn't have anything ready and they hadn't talked schedules over and they kept arguing; it was like Ron and I…only worse." She joked.

"Well, we do make a great team." He whispered in her ear.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Love." He told her.

"That girl you saved…I don't know how to phrase it but you connected with her somehow. You had something in your voice I couldn't quite place, I wanted to know what that was." Hermione asked.

"Her name was Sarah. She lives with her aunt and uncle who don't care for her properly. Her parents left her and her brother money but she told me her aunt and uncle really don't do anything for her. It just reminded me of what I went though and I felt sad for her. It just reminded me of how lucky I am that I have you and Ron. I love you more than anything and Ron is my best mate. It just put things in perspective again." He told her as he took her hand. She turned around to look at him and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Do you realize how proud of you I am? I can't imagine being in your situation but you survived, and when you found out you were famous you didn't think anything of it. You've walked through life caring about others and putting others before you." Hermione stared in his 

eyes and nodded, "You have done great things Harry, you will continue to and I will always be there for you; loving and supporting you." Harry took her hand and kissed her palm and put it over his heart. He then placed his free hand over her heart and looked in her eyes.

"It is only because of you that I am the person before you today. When I was little and didn't know about magic, the two thoughts that kept me going were my parents and my future wife. I have belonged to you since I was born, my heart and everything I have is yours. It is only because of you that I have survived these 7 years. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done." It was a gentle knock that made Hermione tear her eyes from Harry's.

"It's open." Her gentle voice rang in the silence. They stood up but Harry took her left hand in his and gently ran his finger over the ring. Ron and Luna walked through and closed the door behind them, Ron had his arm around Luna's neck and she had her arm around his waist.

"That was one fast meeting mate! I barely had a chance to settle into a game of exploding snap with Neville and Seamus before Ginny came to get us. That had to of been the quickest meeting any Head has done." Ron and Luna sat on the couch across from Harry and Hermione and everyone got into their favorite position, Ron laying across the couch with his arm behind his head on the armrest and Luna laying on his chest with Harry sitting cock-eyed against the back and Hermione curled up into his chest. Ron played with Luna's hair as Harry and Hermione played with their hands.

"What do you think this year will be like?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned. Luna turned her gaze from the window to look at him.

"Voldemort is gaining power quickly and even the muggles know something is wrong because of our actions. This year at school is going to be vastly different than any time before." Luna replied.

"I don't know; security will be tighter, that I know, but I've been thinking about that myself. Bill and Charlie think that classes will teaching more defensive and offensive spells and jinxs. I think we'll have to start the DA up again but open it to anyone who wants to join." Ron answered.

"I can't do that, I'm going to be too busy this year. I have Head duties along with school and I have to fight Voldemort. I don't really have time for the DA." Harry told him before the thought of starting the DA again came back to haunt him.

"We could always get Dumbledore to approve it as a school club but I agree with Ron, classes are going to be very different now." Hermione said, Ron pretended to pass out and startle awake. Luna slapped him gently while Hermione sent a pillow flying across the room to hit him in the head.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But you agreeing with anything I say? That's something." Ron said as he threw the pillow to an armchair. "Not to be petty or anything but do you think we'll still have Quidditch? Fred and George just got me the best broom, the new Lightning 60." Harry chuckled at this, remembering what they had said about taking care of Ron.

"I hope so; it'll be a good distraction." Harry said. They fell silent for some time, staring out the window or at the roaring fire before them. A knock at the door woke everyone from their thoughts.

"I'm going to start the trolley around, would you like anything before I go?" Came the cheery voice of the witch. Harry and Ron got up and came back with arms loaded and dumped their lunches on the coffee table. They both went to sit down before they all dug in. An hour later they were sitting down and playing Exploding Snap.

"Ow!" Luna yelled as she lost and her eyebrows were singed.

"Okay, Hermione and I have to do rounds. We'll be back soon." Harry said as they got up to leave the compartment.

"Okay, do you mind if we stay here?" Ron asked.

"No, just don't let anyone else in. The door knows who we are so we won't have to knock." Hermione answered, grabbing her cloak.

"Before we go…" Harry started as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. He then leaned his head down to gently kiss her, running his tongue along her lips. They didn't deepen the kiss anymore and pulled back after a few minutes.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, slightly breathless. Harry grinned.

"For the look you have right now. You look winded and like you're flying." He whispered in her ear before opening the door. Hermione walked through followed by Harry as they started walking the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, sorry if there's no emotion in the end. I stayed up late trying to finish and woke up early to finish and post. I don't know how well it reads, I'm pretty tired.

Quick question, besides the Ginny/Draco or Ginny/Dean thing, what would you think about Harry and Hermione getting married? Like I said I have a story either way but I just want your input. The ideas that win are those that get the most reviews, so please review! If you also have any ideas you would like to see, tell me. And if you think the story is getting out hand rating-wise please tell me. I really do like reviews! I'll update within the next week or two.


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble

A/N: So I only got 2 responses… yeah. I want to send a shout out to kaylee-jane-potter and I'myoursweetestgoodbye, the only 2 to send me a review. Thank you both!

So I'm trying a different writing technique, I'm listening to Yiruma, and I want to know if there's any difference. For those of you who haven't heard him go buy his album "First Love". It's like a 55 minute lullaby, it's amazing.

Just to let you know, Sirius is still alive (but is still being held by ministry officials which is why Harry isn't with him) and Voldemort's been defeated. Harry and Hermione are just trying to have a normal life before announcing that they are together. I know it's different than what I originally had but I had a revelation so I'm taking the story in a different direction.

kaylee- to answer your question, while it does seem a little OC for the twins Harry can't walk into a store and buy this for her. He could go into a muggle shop but he doesn't have any muggle money. It's their way of thinking of the situation he's in and trying to be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't even own my car…you think I own Harry Potter?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where's this girl you saved? I'd like to meet her." Hermione said after they broke up a fight between some third year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

"A few compartments down. We'll be there soon." He said as they looked in the window of a first year's compartment. They quickly sat up and straighten their robes but a blond girl lost a game of Exploding Snap and everyone in the compartment was covered in soot.

"Potter!" came a voice down the hall. Harry turned and saw Draco dragging Dudley and 3 other boys by the arm. Hermione raised her eyebrows but followed Harry into an empty compartment and held the door for the boys.

"Need something?" Harry asked as the boys sat down and Draco starred daggers at them. Hermione locked the door and came to stand in between but off to the side of the two groups.

"This is your cousin?" Draco said, pointing to Dudley.

"Yeah…what'd he do?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything! He's…" Dudley started but Harry looked at him and he shrunk down into the seat. Draco nodded towards the hallway and Harry followed him. Hermione started to follow and locked the door behind her.

"Are you sure that's locked?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded. "Were these the boys you talked about earlier?"

"Yeah, did they…" Harry started and he nodded. He turned around and motioned with his finger and a small figure started walking towards them. "Sarah!" Harry said as he rushed towards her. Her arm was in a make-shift sling and it looked like she had been crying. He looked up to see Hermione silently performing a spell on Sarah's arm and he looked up at Draco.

"They went to find her and were bullying her when I found them. I think she broke her arm, or at least her wrist."

"There were others in her compartment, what happened to them?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, she doesn't remember. They obliverated her memory and she doesn't remember anything between getting on the train to when I found her." Draco answered. Harry turned back to Sarah whose arm had been fixed by Hermione and she stared in awe as she flexed her fingers.

"Sarah, do you know who I am?" Harry asked, taking her small hands in his. She looked up and nodded.

"Of course! You're Harry Potter!" Harry hung his head but heard a gentle giggle from Hermione.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Well you asked if she knew who you were. Harry, everyone knows who you are." Harry smiled and stood, taking Sarah's hand in his.

"We'll have Dumbledore sort her out but now we have to deal with our misfits." Harry said as the 4 of them walked back into the compartment.

"So what should your punishment be?" Harry asked as he sat down across from the 4 boys. Hermione took Sarah's hand and sat down next to Harry, pulling Sarah onto her lap, while Draco stood by the door.

"We didn't do anything! Ask her yourself!" The pointy-faced boy said.

"You just forgot one thing…She's met me before and I know where her brother is. She doesn't remember going to any compartment hence someone's messed with her memory." Harry said as he leaned in to rest his elbows on his knees. He looked up at Draco who was seething poison. "Because you are in Malfoy's house, I'm letting him handle your punishment." Harry stood and looked down at the boys once more before leaving.

"But I'm not in a house yet so he can't punish me." Dudley said as he stood.

"You seem to be mates with these boys so you won't mind serving the punishment with them, unless you want me to pick your punishment." Dudley sat back down and Harry shook his head. "Just don't kill them." he whispered to Draco as he left, but smiled as he left.

"We've got to get her back to her brother before he worries even more." Hermione said.

"He's in compartment 418. Can you take her while I check the rest of the train?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "We're going to take you to Jake, okay? You'll be safe now just take someone with you when you go somewhere." Harry told Sarah as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Head compartment Harry found Ron and Luna playing chess, and Luna was winning. Ron sent his knight to block her bishop but was slaughtered by a rook. Harry took a seat in front of the game as he watched Ron stare dumb-founded as his king surrendered to one of Luna's pawns.

"I…I got beat by a…a pawn. I lo…I lost." Ron stuttered as Luna patted his hand. "Stop laughing you." He said as he threw a knight at Harry who caught it as Ron seethed at him. This made Harry laugh harder.

"For years I've been trying to beat you and you get beat with a pawn! By your girlfriend no less!" Harry gasped as tears ran down his face. Ron started chuckling and soon the room was filled with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked as she came in and sat down next to Harry and took his hand.

"Luna beat Ron at chess… with a pawn." Harry managed and was doubled over in laughter again.

"I don't get it." Hermione said. Ron stopped mid laugh and stared.

"Hermione, you have memorized every school book we've ever had. You've passed every class you've ever been in and you still can't figure out how to play chess." Ron said, shaking his head.

"I heard it took Bill years to teach you so maybe there's a chance." Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"How did you hear that?" Ron said flabbergasted.

"The twins. They really do know more than they let on." Harry said simply. Soon the laughter died and Ron and Luna moved to the over-sized chair, Luna sitting on Ron's lap while Ron ran his hand up and down her leg. Harry stroked Hermione's arm and for a few seconds they sat in silence.

"Do you think the Tri Wizard Tournament will be held this year?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"That's right. It's been 3 years since the last one. I don't see why they wouldn't, especially since you defeated Voldemort last year." Hermione said, brushing the stray strands from Harry's eyes.

"Yeah but would they? I mean everything just got back to normal and to have the Tournament… who knows what would happen." Ron said pointedly.

"It would be good Ron, it would lift moral." Hermione countered.

"Even if they do, I'm not signing up. Once was enough for me." Harry said and everyone looked at him.

"Why not? You won last time, who says you won't this time?" Ron said but Hermione shot a look at him.

"He's not competing." She said, her brown eyes scorching.

"But he could win." Ron said again.

"I don't care about winning, I care that I'm here for Hermione and my life. I know I could win but I'm sick of being in the light, that's why Sirius is still being held by the Ministry and Hermione and I are keeping our relationship from the media. I just don't want it, I've never wanted it. If I ever wanted anything I want a normal life with parents." Harry said almost whispering. "Why don't you enter, you could win. I know you could and the cup would probably pick you seeing how you helped me defeat Voldemort." Hermione and Luna nodded at this.

"How is Sirius?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"Fine from what I know. Your dad is still keeping him at Azkaban but he isn't being monitored. He'll be out around Christmas, that's when I'm moving in with him. We're going back to Grimwald Place." Harry said. "You all are invited to spend Christmas with us if you would like."

"Is he meeting you at the platform?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. He's being released a few weeks before Christmas." Harry smiled. For the first time he was going to have a normal Christmas with someone who was like a parent to him, his girlfriend, and someone wasn't trying to kill him.

"Do you think this year will be normal?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

"Think about it. Every year something's happened; first year was Quirrell, second year was Lockhart and the Heir of Slytherin, third year was Sirius, fourth year was Crouch's son and Voldemort's return, fifth year was Umbridge and Voldemort gaining power, and last year everything came to a head and Harry defeated him on the grounds. What's going to happen this year?" Ron stated. Everyone looked at him and then looked at each other.

"I never really thought about that. I was so busy trying to lead a normal life and trying to survive that I never thought about what was happening." Harry stated, looking out at the sunset. "We're getting close, probably about 20 minutes." The clock on the wall chimed 7:00 when Ron and Luna left, leaving Harry and Hermione to themselves again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the hall Ron found an empty compartment and pulled Luna into it.

"Ronald, we need to get back to our compartment." She said as he locked the door and pulled the shades down. "What are you doing?" She asked ask he sat her down and kneeled in front of her.

"I love you. You know I love you. This is going to be a different year for us and I want to make sure every change that happens you agree with." He started as he ran his fingers through her blond hair and took her hands in his.

"What are you doing?" she whispered this time, her heart speeding up.

"This may sound stupid but if the Tournament is happening this year I would like to join and I want your approval. If you don't want me to I won't, I will walk away but I want to and I want to know what you think." He said not looking her in the eye. A whole minute had passed before he looked up into her eyes and found shock and…was that loss? He didn't know and stroked her cheek; her eye's focusing on him once more. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes Ronald but I thought you were going to ask me something different." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes and she averted her gaze down to her lap. "It was stupid of me to think…of course you wouldn't…why would you…probably because of me." She said to herself but Ron heard.

"What are you saying? Something is because of you? What wouldn't I do?" Ron gently lifted her chin and her gaze met his. "You're crying, why are you crying?"

"I thought…I thought you were going to propose." She said barely audibly. She looked into his eyes and saw confusion. "I don't know why, I'm just a girl from school who you're having a good time with and will never see again after we go our separate ways but I guess I thought maybe I was something more. Of course, do what you want. Join, it's fine with me." She said, lying through her teeth, she wasn't going to let him get to her like this.

"Luna, love; you are more than some girl. You are the only one I want to spend my life with. I don't know how you got this idea that you're just someone that I could throw away and never think about. You deserve more, I don't even know why you have me; I'm lucky every day when I wake up and realize you're mine." At this Ron started rummaging around in his pocket and brought out a small black velvet pouch.

"Ronald is that…" Luna asked, this time her heart almost stopping.

"I've had this for about a month, ever since I took you to buy that necklace." He said as he twirled the pouch in his fingers and finally opened it to reveal a silver banded simple engagement ring. "Luna Lovegood, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as he kneeled in front of her.

She slightly nodded and gasped as the cold ring slid onto her finger. Ron then leaned in and captured her mouth with his. It was a sweet kiss, one they would always remember. His tongue lightly stroked hers as their hands made their way into each other's hair. Ron pulled away long enough to look into her eyes and smiled.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now but I never found a good time. Thank you for that or I might never have asked you." He whispered as he trailed light kisses down her neck and buried his face in her hair. How he loved her hair, it was always silky and smooth and smelled of summer. He could have died now a happy man but soon pulled away. "We'll need to leave soon and as much as I would rather stay here with you we do need to get going."

"Ronald, thank you. I love you more than I can say, and probably will ever be able to say. I don't know what I would do without you." She said as she stole one more kiss before they left the compartment and made their way back to their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Ron and Luna had left Harry jumped on Hermione, kissing everything he could reach.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She whispered but moved her head to the side so he could have better access to her neck.

"I've wanted to do this since we went on rounds. You do realize once we're married I won't let you out of my site until…" He left his sentence hanging as he kissed her lips again. It didn't matter how many times he would kiss her, an electric shock would travel though his body and warm every inch of him better than any Butterbeer would.

"I would expect you too." Hermione answered beginning her own assault. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently massaged his scalp as his tongue worked its own magic with hers.

At 7:30 sharp the train gently stopped. Harry smoothed his robes and held the door open for Hermione as the checked every compartment to make sure everyone was off.

At 8:00 they both stepped off the train and walked up the last carriage going to the castle. Hermione walked in front of where she guessed the Thestrial was and pulled a container out of her bag.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he watched the creature paw the ground in anticipation.

"I thought it would be nice to bring a treat for the Thestrial pulling our carriage. At this she took the lid off to expose 3 strips of meat, recently cut from the smell of blood and iron making its way towards him. The Thestrial took the meat from the container daintily but then gobbled it down once it was far enough to not fling the juice onto Hermione.

"That's still very strange to see. It looks like someone in an invisibility cloak is taking it." She said as she climbed into the carriage.

"I'm just happy you can't see them." Harry told her as he closed the door and the carriage started to move, more gently and a little faster he thought.

The last remaining minutes the couple spent in silence, not knowing the good news their best friends had waiting for them when they all met up again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so this took a little longer to get out but I've had school and work and I sprained my ankle and I couldn't get up or down the stairs without exhausting myself (my computer's in my room). This all came in spurts so I'm sorry for any plot holes.

No, I did not plan on having Ron propose so tell me what _you_ think.

I have no idea if the Tournament will take place. I have two ideas; again tell me what _you_ think.

I think Draco was pretty OOC but there is a reason, tell me if _you_ think he's too OOC though.

If you haven't caught my hints…REVIEW. Please, it really does help. I don't want to resort to saying "until I have so many reviews, that's when you get a new chapter" but if it gets me reviews I will. I promise. So please, please, please review. It doesn't take long.


	7. Author Note

I hate author's notes, but this one is necessary. I'll keep it as short as possible with the promise of an update within the week. Yeah, I'm done with school for the summer! :D

1) Ron and Luna started dating after the Ministry fiasco. So they've been dating for about a year and a couple months. They had talked about their future and marriage, that's why Luna thought he was going to propose. Ron had promised that their 7th year would be 'very special' and Luna, being the romantic I picture her as, thought he would propose.

2) I think I misspoke. Harry defeated Voldemort, but he may or may not be actually dead, if that makes any sense. I'm not trying to trick you guys but I don't want to give too much away; they all think Harry killed Voldemort but he may or may not have, he just defeated him. That probably confused you all more but that's the only way I can explain it without giving too much away.

3) Sirius really is alive, I promise. He went to the Ministry but was captured by officials before he was killed, that's why Ron's father had him in custody. Sirius has been pardoned of all charges but Mr. Weasley talked the Minister (no, Mr. Weasley is not the Minister, sorry for that confusion too) and has Sirius staying safe in Azkaban until around Christmas just to be sure that he'll be safe.

SPOILER ALERT

DON"T READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY DRACO IS THE WAY HE IS

* * *

4) Okay, Draco is like this because Voldemort killed his family in front of him. Draco didn't listen to him so as punishment he killed Draco's father, mother, and little sister who was the same age as Sarah. That's why he freaked when the boys were practicing magic on her and why he was so angry with them.

* * *

Hopefully this answers all your questions and I promise an update by weeks end.

Jesusrocks


	8. Chapter 7 The First Night

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Shout out to Charlie229, ilovejonas22/Naomi, Jodie, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, and kaylee-jane-potter! You're reviews really mean a lot to me.

Because you all gave me such wonderful reviews I am giving you an extra long chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger. If you could follow me please?" Dumbledore asked as Harry and Hermione as they walked through the doors. To his left was McGonagall holding Sarah's hand and to his right was Dudley. They glanced at each other quickly and followed Dumbledore as he strode towards his office. Dumbledore led the group as Dudley walked beside them and McGonagall and Sarah brought up the rear.

"What's happening?" Dudley whispered to Harry, "Where are we going?"

"Probably to his office and don't talk to me unless you want me to hex you." Harry spat. Dudley looked questioningly at him. "If you don't know what you did you deserve a good hex." At this Harry put his hand on the small of Hermione's back and they sped up to put Dudley behind them.

"Calm down, Dumbledore will set everything right."Hermione whispered softly to him. Harry looked at her, his green eyes blazing but he relaxed slightly and dropped his hand from her back. Dumbledore stopped at the gargoyles and spoke the password softly. They sprung aside and the 6 started up the stairs.

"First things first, Sarah?" Dumbledore said as they entered his office and he turned and took Sarah and sat her down in a chair. He bent over her and whispered words so fast it was a hum by the time Harry heard it. Sarah's eyes went slack and glazed over but then jumped back to their original brown. She looked around frantically and when she saw Dudley she screamed. "It's okay Sarah, you're safe." Dumbledore whispered as he took her hands in his. "You're at Hogwarts. You're fine. Do you remember anything that happened?" Sarah nodded.

"They found me again. They started punching me and one of them threw me against a wall. I felt my wrist break. Then someone opened the door and now I'm here." She whispered, Harry's heart going out to her, "I don't really remember anything else. It's a blur."

"Alright. If you could wait outside with Professor McGonagall, we'll be finished up here in a few minutes." Dumbledore said as he handed Sarah off to McGonagall and they left. Dumbledore made his way over to his desk and sat down. Harry and Hermione followed suite but Dudley stood near the bookshelves, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"What's going on, why are we here?" Harry asked.

"It seems we have an anomaly, only 2 times previous have we had Heads that are from the same house. I would like to know if you and Mrs. Granger can share the Gryffindor head room or if you would like different rooms." Dumbledore said, peering at them over his fingertips.

"Can we have a minute to talk about it?" Hermione asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"I need to get this young man sorted out so if you would like a few minutes, my private study is this way."Dumbledore said as he stood up and led them into a small office. Harry leaned against a pillar while Hermione leaned against the desk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Can we do it? Can we live together?" Hermione answered.

"I think we can. If you take out the fact that we're dating, well almost engaged, we've been best friends for 6 years. We've been through everything conceivable so I think we could." Harry said but Hermione frowned. "What?"

"You think we can live together without getting…physical?" She asked, blushing profusely. Harry was taken aback, after everything they had talked about she thought he would ruin their plans because they were going to be sleeping in the same room? He moved over to take her hands in his and slowly reached up and took her face in his hand.

"'Mione, I love you. I already know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, why would I ruin the amazing future we have together a year before we are done with school? I promise, we won't get physical…and you set the terms." He told her. She looked up at him and gently smiled before he pulled her into a hug. A couple minutes later they re-entered Dumbledore's office to find Dumbledore and Dudley waiting by the door.

"And the answer?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully. Hermione nodded and Harry followed suite. "Wonderful; now onto the feast." He said as he glided down the stairs. Dudley perked up at the mention of a feast and trotted off, leaving Harry and Hermione to close the door before they descended down the stairs.

As they were walking Harry jogged forward enough to fall in step with Dumbledore who was humming tunelessly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"Depends on what it is."

"What house was he put in?" At this Dumbledore looked down to look at Harry but Harry held his gaze.

"Slytherin." Dumbledore answered but Harry did a double-take. He peered over his shoulder at his cousin and shook his head.

"But I thought…" Harry started.

"You thought only pure bloods could be in Slytherin. There was much more that Slytherin himself looked for in his potential students than just blood. While it did mean more to him than others, it wasn't the only thing he looked for." Dumbledore told him. Harry decided to talk with Hermione about this; she would know more about it than he would.

"Sir, can I ask you something else?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Of course." Dumbledore said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Who were the other Head's from the same houses?"

"The first was before the school was separated into different houses; there was only one house, if you want to call it that, and each year had what we call prefects. The second couple… was your parents." Dumbledore smiled as he said this knowing Harry would like that particular piece of information.

Harry looked up and saw that they were at the doors to the Great Hall. Dumbledore went in first to show Dudley where to go and Harry and Hermione left to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Where were you? You missed the sorting." Ron told them as they sat down across from him and Ginny.

"What? Again? I missed another sorting? You realize I've only seen 4 sortings? Is that normal?" Harry asked in amazement as Dumbledore stood at the podium.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As much as you would love to hear me talk about rules, we have a lovely feast waiting for us!" At this the food materialized and several first years gasped. "Tuck in!" Dumbledore ended as he turned and sat down at the head table. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny

"To answer your question, is anything about you normal?" Ginny said jokingly as Harry loaded his plate. He shot her a look but she shrugged. "Well, think about it. Think about everything that happens to you. I'm amazed you've made it to that many."

"Yeah, I have to agree. At least Dudley isn't in Gryffindor." Harry said before starting on his potatoes.

"So where was your cousin sorted?" Ron asked, taking a bite of his steak.

"Slytherin. I know, weird." Harry said as Ron's mouth opened in shock and Ginny and Hermione dropped their utensils.

"I thought only pure bloods could be in there." Ginny said and Ron nodded but Hermione shook her head. "You're telling me you knew that you don't have to be pure blood to get into Slytherin?"

"It's in _Hogwarts: A History_. Slytherin placed a lot on a wizard's blood line but that wasn't the only thing he would look for. He wanted to teach those who were resourceful, independent, craved knowledge, proud, and dynamic. He thought many traits were passed through blood which is why he put such a high price on being from the right family but apparently the hat saw something in Dudley that we can't." Hermione told them. A brief silence fell over their corner of the table before Harry spoke.

"You realize everything you just listed is opposite of Dudley? He's the laziest thing ever to walk in here. I'm pretty sure even a Firebolt won't get him off the ground." He said slowly, as if speaking to a child, but Ron laughed and everyone turned to him.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.

"Can you imagine him learning to fly? I pity the broom that has to carry him." Ron managed to get out before doubling over again in another fit of laughter. Harry joined in, followed by the two girls. After a few minutes they settled down but not before each shed a tear from laughing so hard. They ate quietly from then on, talking about school and what they did over break. After the last of the dessert disappeared Dumbledore stood and took the podium once again.

"Now that we are all well fed I have a few announcements." Dumbledore started and the whole Hall fell silent. "First, and most important, no one is to enter the Dark Forest. First years, and some of our older students, should know the penalty is severe. Second, Mr. Filtch would like me to remind you that any item from the Weasley enterprises is now forbidden. The complete list can be found outside his office and the total banned items are now at 614. Now onto a subject that is on most of your minds.

"This year Hogwarts will be the host of the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Dumbledore stopped for a few minutes to let the chatter quiet down. Harry turned to Ron who grinned and nodded. Ron then looked further to the left and saw Luna who smiled at him.

"Only those who are 16 and older may enter. For those who have not heard of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it is a challenge that tests the ability of three wizards. This contest is not to be taken lightly; people have been killed in the past." At this Dumbledore bowed his head for a moment and Harry tightened his hand around his knife. He looked around and saw the whole Hufflepuff table bowing their heads, some even crying. After a minute Dumbledore continued, "We will receive our guests in two weeks time and the whole school is to be ready to greet them at 6:55.

"It's getting late but before we go I would like us to sing the school song so if you will please pick your favorite tune." Dumbledore said as he waved his wand and golden strands hung above every table. Everyone grabbed a tune and they all began to sing. Dumbledore waved his hands as if orchestrating everyone as they sung, everyone finishing at different times. "Alright, off to bed but will the Quidditch captains and co-captains please come up here to talk with me for a few minutes?"

"I'll meet you in the common room." Hermione told Harry as he and Ron headed towards the front. They exchanged hellos with Thomas and Cho, the Ravenclaw captain and co-captain, and Matthew, the Hufflepuff captain. They waited until Draco could join them and Dumbledore sat them down at an empty table.

"As I'm sure you are aware, our pitch was destroyed over the summer and I was told we couldn't have Quidditch this year. Madam Hooch has spent the entire summer break fixing and re-growing the pitch and I have just been informed it is ready for play. If you would like to stay captain or co-captain you may but if you would like to continue you may." Dumbledore waited but no one left. "Good, good. Now this 

year will be a little different. We are allowing our guests to try out so if you would like anyone from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang they will be here in two weeks. Think of whom you want; are there any questions?" Dumbledore asked as he passed out the captain badges. Harry, Draco, Matthew, and Thomas all took their badge and pinned it on their robe.

"So do we get a list of who would like to try out? Or who's coming?" Thomas asked.

"In one week I will know who is coming and would like to try out and I will pass along their names. Are there any more questions?" Dumbledore answered and looked around at each student. "No? Alright, off to bed. You all have a busy day tomorrow." Dumbledore told them. They all walked out of the Great Hall, Draco and Cho and Thomas going down towards the dungeon's while Harry and Ron and Matthew climbed the staircase.

"Can you imagine having a Durmstrang playing on your team? I hear they only play the best. I can't wait to start try-outs." Matthew said.

"First you need a co-captain." Ron told him.

"I already plan on asking Ashley. She was one our Beaters last year and I think she deserves to make co-captain."

"Well, good luck. See you tomorrow." Harry told Matthew as he took off towards the kitchens. Harry and Ron were at the common room in few minutes but were stuck outside when the fat lady asked for the password. "Did you get the password?" Harry asked.

"I thought you had it." Ron said but Harry shook his head. "You're Head Boy and you don't have the password?"

"Well I'm sorry; I forgot to get it from Hermione." Harry said as he sat down but Ron began to pace.

"Please let us in? You've known us for 7 years. Can't you make an exception just this once?" Ron asked the fat lady.

"I'm sorry but I can't open without the password."

"Please? This is Harry Potter you're denying entry. He saved the world last year. You won't let him in?" Ron pleaded.

"He could be the King and I still wouldn't let him in. He has to have the password." The fat lady said and with that Ron sat down next to Harry.

"Can't you do Occlumency her?" Ron asked.

"It's a picture; I don't think it works that way." Harry told him. "We'll have to wait for someone to come get us, Hermione will notice if we're gone for a while."

"You didn't hear my good news." Ron said a few minutes later. Harry looked at him. "Luna and I are engaged."

"You did it?" Harry said surprised. When Ron told him his plan of proposing Harry was doubtful he would ask. Ron always became tongue-tied around Luna but Harry found it enduring.

"Don't act so surprised."

"So you just asked her?" Harry said, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, not exactly." Ron said but Harry looked at him and he continued, "She brought the subject up and I took it from there." Ron admitted.

"I knew it! But congratulations all the same…just be careful of the nargles." Harry joked and they chuckled. A few minutes later the portrait door opened and Dean stepped through.

"What are you doing out here?" Dean asked, shocked to see Harry and Ron sitting on the floor.

"Dumbledore had some news for us and we forgot to get the password. Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To the kitchens, we ran out of food. It's a party in there." Dean told them. He handed the door off to Harry and started down the hall. "By the way the password's _snitch_."

"Why don't you yell it a little louder, I don't think Peeves quite heard you!" The fat lady yelled after Dean as Harry and Ron climbed into the common room. Dean wasn't lying, it was a party. Harry moved through the crowd and found Hermione and Ginny sitting at a table.

"What a party!" Harry yelled over the noise.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked.

"The Quidditch pitch is fixed." Harry said.

"Cool, when's try outs?" Ginny asked.

"In two weeks. This year, because of the Tournament, we are allowed to try out players from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." Harry said.

"That's a good idea. After Voldemort we need something to bring us together." Hermione said. "It's late, I'm going to bed." At that she stood and went to the Head room in Gryffindor.

"You going?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?"

"A butterbeer would be great." Harry nodded and set off into the crowd. He found the drinks near the stairs of the boy's dormitories and grabbed two butterbeers.

"Here." Harry said as he handed Ginny a butterbeer. "So what's new with you?"

"You know I'm dating Dean, right?" Harry nodded. "I don't think I want to be with him any more."

"Why?"

"I just don't feel anything towards him any more. Remember when we dated for those 2 months in your fourth year?" Harry nodded. "Remember when we lost that 'feeling'?" Again Harry nodded. "I used to have that feeling with Dean but now I don't."

"Are you asking me for advice?"

"I just want to know what to do. If I go to any of my brothers they'll laugh and I don't want to talk with Dean yet."

"So you came to me." Ginny nodded. "Here's what I can tell you, love isn't something that you can explain. You can't expect to feel it every time you're with Dean. I've loved Hermione for years, first as a friend and now as a partner. There have been days I don't feel love towards her but I know that if I push aside my feelings I will find that I love her no matter what.

"Tell Dean you need to think about a few things before you get even more serious than you are now. Take a few days or even a week or two and see if you can find that you love him. If you do find you love him then that's great. And even if you don't, then that's great too. You shouldn't stay with anyone you don't see yourself being with for a while." Harry told her.

"Thanks. You know, I can always count on you to talk with me and not laugh." Ginny said as she gave Harry a hug.

"Out of curiosity, though, is there someone else?" Harry asked but Ginny blushed and looked down. "So there is someone else."

"I don't know. I like him, I like him a lot but I don't think he feels the same about me. It's getting late, I'm going to bed." Ginny said as she finished her butterbeer and headed towards the girls dormitories. A few minutes later Harry drained his butterbeer and headed towards the Head room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the room he suddenly knew probably every rumor about Head rooms were true. There was a simple fireplace and in front of it were two oversized armchairs and a sofa. Off towards the back is what looked to be a bedroom. He sat next to Hermione on the sofa, who had spread papers all over the coffee table.

"Your trunk's in the bedroom. Dobby just dropped them off. " Hermione told him as she kept messing with her papers.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"Well, since Voldemort's gone I thought I should continue with S.P.E.W." Harry smiled kissed her head.

"It's getting late and we have class tomorrow. Let's get to bed." Harry pulled Hermione from the couch, who protested at first but once they walked into the room all protests stopped. The room took both of their breaths away.

There were three windows, one above each bed and one opposite the bathroom. The deep golden curtains touched the floor and were pulled back to let the moon light in, bathing the room in a blue iridescent glow. The double beds were draped with crimson coverings and emblazoned on the midnight black comforter cover each bed was the Gryffindor lion. They each had a bedside table; Hermione's had a stack of books and a small silver lamp while Harry's had just a small silver lamp. Their wardrobes, which were on the wall across from their beds, were already filled with their possessions…probably thanks to Dobby. Their empty trunks sat at the foot of each bed and a top it were their pajamas.

"Okay, so I'll change first?" Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"I'll change out here but you can have the bathroom first." Harry told her as he picked up his pajamas which turned out to be silk. Hermione took her toiletries into the bathroom and Harry changed into his new pajamas and put his clothes away. A few minutes later Hermione emerged and crawled into bed while Harry went to brush his teeth.

The minute he walked in he knew he was going to have a good year. The bathroom had a tub the size of a swimming pool and a set of showers flanking the tub. There were two doors, which Harry discovered led to toilets, and the twin sink. Harry set his stuff on the counter and brushed his teeth, washed his face and combed his hair before leaving.

"Great bathroom isn't it?" Hermione smiled when she saw him walk out the door, setting down the book she was reading.

"Yeah, think of the parties we can have in that tub. It's as big as a swimming pool." Harry told her as he climbed in between his pre-warmed sheets. "Dobby really outdid himself this time." Harry said as he placed his glasses and wand on his bedside table.

"I think it was Dumbledore who changed the room for us, but Dobby didn't have to unpack our stuff for us. That was nice of him." Hermione told him as she put her book on her bedside table and turned the light out. "Good night Harry." Hermione said as she turned to face him.

"Good night my love." Harry whispered and he could see Hermione visibly blush. He smiled and fell to sleep quickly, dreaming of Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright! That's their first night in the castle! I'll have some pictures posted soon of what I imagine their room to look like. Next chapter is about their first day at school.

I really did write a much longer chapter; it's 8 pages this time, not just 4 or 5.

Please, please, please review! It really means a lot that you all review. I can't wait to read them, good bad or in different! I should have the next chapter up in about a week or so, just to let you know.


	9. Chapter 8 Class

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Thank you to Mormon-Girl13, Tejana, ilovejonas22 and I'myoursweetestgoodbye for your reviews!

Okay, so I haven't been using a beta. Should I continue to not use a beta or should I get one? If I should get one, would someone like to beta for me? Send me a message about your strength's and why you think you make a good beta. If you have a name for me, if you could pass it along that would be great. Thanks.

The Head Room can be found at photobucket, my username is jedichick070588 and the title is Head Room. Just remember I'm going to be an engineer so laying furniture plans out is kind of a foreign experience to me. I labeled everything to give you an idea of how I pictured and I'm really sorry about not mentioning the bookshelf. I didn't realize how empty the room was until I drew it out so I just added it.

Now without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: If you think I own this, you're more delusional than JKR thinks H/Hr shippers are. I only own what isn't mentioned in the books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, Harry wake up." came a voice through Harry's dream as someone was shaking him awake. Slowly opening he eyes, he was blinded by light. The window next to his bed was open and letting in a stream of sunlight right in his eyes. "Harry, are you up?" Hermione's voice came from the bathroom.

"Yeah. Why'd you open the window?" Harry said as he put his glasses on and the world came into focus. Hermione sat on her bed and started putting her school books in her bag.

"I didn't, they were open last night and neither of us closed it. Breakfast just started, I'll wait for you until you're ready." Harry nodded and got out of bed.

"Just one thing before the day starts." Harry said as he pulled Hermione up from the bed and into his arms. He snaked his hand around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione took her hands and ran them through his hair and across his back. His tongue traced the outline of her lips before he entered her mouth. A few minutes later Hermione reluctantly pulled away but peppered kisses along his jaw line until their breathing became normal. "Good morning." Harry said after he took her chin and lifted her face towards hers.

"Good morning." Hermione whispered and Harry pulled her into a hug.

"I need to get ready; I'll meet you in our common room." Harry said as he headed towards the bathroom. Hermione grabbed his hand before he could totally leave her grasp and turned him around.

"I love you." She said smiling, their hands connected. Harry slightly turned hers over to look at the ring on her finger and smiled.

"I love you too." Harry told her, his eyes melting into hers. He turned and padded into the bathroom.

Seeing that Hermione took the shower on the left, he stepped into the shower on the right and let the hot water run over his body. Sticking his head in the spray he grabbed the soap that was sitting on the ledge and started running the bar over his body and hair. He was only given a bar of soap at the Dursley's so when he started Hogwarts he just never changed. Rinsing off, he put his face in the shower and quickly washed his face before turning the stream off and toweling off.

Out in the bedroom, he dried himself the rest of the way, ran a comb through his hair and put his uniform on. Five minutes later he grabbed his robe, tie, and school bag and met Hermione in the common room.

"Are you ready?" She asked as he put his robe on and threw his tie around his neck.

"Yeah, let's go." Harry said as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room. In the common room he met Ron and Ginny, who were just about to head to breakfast.

"Hey, wait up!" Harry yelled their way. They stopped and walked back to where Harry and Hermione had stopped to let Harry tie his tie. "Does the dorm seem empty with the presence of greatness?" He joked as they left the portrait hole.

"It does seem to have more room now that a certain someone, and their huge ego, is gone." Ron joked back and Harry laughed. They continued talking and joking until they reached the Great Hall where Luna was waiting for Ron. Ron smiled and walked towards her, giving her a kiss.

"Did you tell them the news?" Luna asked when they finally separated.

"Except for Harry, no." Ron told her as he shook his head.

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked, exchanging a glance with Ginny who was smiling just as big as her brother.

"We have an announcement." Ron said, motioning for Luna to take the floor.

"Ronald proposed yesterday. We're getting married!" Luna told her friends who gaped at her ring.

"Luna congratulations!" the girls squealed as they ran forward and gave both her and Ron hugs. Ron moved his way out of the crowd and stood next to Harry.

"I know I told you last night, but congratulations." Harry said as he clapped Ron on the back and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks. You know, this could be you and Hermione in a year or two. Once you let the public know about your relationship that is." Ron said as they five of them made their way towards the Gryffindor table. Luna sat with them, it had become a tradition of sorts the year Ron and Luna started dating. Luna would eat breakfast with them at the Gryffindor table and at lunch they ate at the Ravenclaw table.

"So have you decided where you want the wedding?" Hermione asked as she heaped eggs on everyone's plate.

"We haven't talked about that yet, all we know is we want to spend the rest of our lives together." Ron said as he put an arm around Luna and kissed the top of her head.

"You realize this means we're going to be sisters?" Ginny told Luna as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I've always wanted a sister." Luna whispered and smiled at Ginny.

"We'll be the best of sisters." Ginny said as she placed her hands over Luna's. They settled in and started eating. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall started handing out schedules so Luna moved back to the Ravenclaw table so she could get her own schedule.

"Harry!" he heard his name and turned before being engulfed in a hug by Sarah.

"Good morning! So you're in Gryffindor, huh? You like it so far?" Harry asked as Jacob came up and shook his hand.

"I love it! It feels like home already!" She squealed and he slyly caught Hermione's smile and winked back. He heard her gasp and saw her looking at Ron. "You're Ron Weasley aren't you?"

"Yeah." Ron said quizzically. Her eyes slowly locked onto Luna's and Ginny's and awe crossed her face.

"You're all here, you're Ron Weasley and you're Luna Lovegood and you're Ginny Weasley." she said as she looked at everyone in turn, "You all helped Harry Potter and Hermione Granger kill…_him_." She whispered the last part but the excitement was shown in her eyes, even Jacob looked star-struck.

"How do you know us? Harry said you lived with muggles before coming here." Ginny asked.

"The book. We bought it when we bought our school books." Jacob said and everyone understood. After the war the survivors agreed to give their story to the Quibbler. The Prophet compiled their stories and released a 'book' containing news articles from various articles and interviews from Harry, the Minister, and others from over the years.

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you." Ginny said as she reached over the table and shook Sarah's hand.

"You've got to eat, you have classes soon. See you later. Bye Jake." Harry said and everyone bid them good-bye as they sat down near other first years.

"I've never been famous before, is that how it works?" Ginny asked Harry and he nodded. Content with the answer Ginny, Luna, and Hermione lapsed into wedding plans leaving Harry and Ron to talk.

"So do you think you'll enter the Tournament?" Harry asked Ron but he had to wait for him to swallow his mouthful of food.

"I'd like to but what are the chances of me actually being chosen?" Ron asked as he took a gulp of coffee. "Plus I'd like to play Quidditch again and I don't think I can do both."

"Of course you can, you'll just have a harder year." Ginny said as McGonagall came to talk with her about her classes for the year.

"Have you thought about entering? I know you don't want to but it should be a breeze for you." Ron asked Harry.

"I'm not entering. I don't want it. And the goblet will pick you; you helped defeat one of the darkest wizards in history, if that doesn't scream bravery and courage I don't' know what does." Harry said as he munched on a piece of toast, waiting for McGonagall to talk with him next.

"Thanks mate, but I think I want to play Quidditch more than I want to compete. Besides, with all the brooms people sent you Gryffindor has the best chance of winning the Cup." Ron smirked but Harry shook his head.

"About that, I'm keeping the one Sirius sent me but you and Gin can have your pick. I really don't want anything that people sent me; it wasn't only me that defeated Voldemort, I had loads of help. I think it's only fair that everyone who helped gets their pick of what people sent me." Harry simply said but Ron's mouth dropped.

"You're giving the stuff back?" Ron whispered and Harry nodded. "You deserve something for saving the world; tell me you at least kept the reward money."

"They wouldn't let me give it back. The Minister had put it in my account before I woke up." Harry said sheepishly grinning as Ron shook his head but grinning all the same.

"So you're keeping the Lightening Strike?" Harry nodded, "What kind of brooms did people send you?"

"I have loads of Comets and Nimbus' but I'm thinking of giving those to the school. I have about 40 Firebolts, 35 Rockets and 21 Lightening Strikes. I also have about 40 Quidditch sets and you know it's sad people sent me these things, a letter would have been sufficient but people insisted of giving me stuff." Harry said.

"You saved the world mate; you can't expect people to just write you a nice letter. They'll send you stuff and I'm pretty sure that they'll continue treating you differently for the rest of your life." Ron told him.

"What joy." Harry said sardonically but Ron laughed and lightened Harry's mood. "I've already set aside 9 Lightening Strikes and a Quidditch set aside for your family. I have yours and Ginny's upstairs in my room and I sent the rest to your house." Harry told Ron who grinned.

"Mr. Potter, I have your schedule here." McGonagall said, "I know you don't need any more Defense Against the Dark Arts but seeing as Professor Lupin came back I thought you might want to take the class." Harry nodded and she continued, "I have you scheduled for NEWT Transfiguration, NEWT Charms, NEWT Potions, and NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts. Would you like to add any class before I make this schedule official?"

"What are the times?" Harry asked.

"You have one class a day and one free day, but I must warn you that NEWT classes are harder and more demanding than any other class you have taken." McGonagall warned.

"Okay. Yeah, make it official but could you give me, Ron and Hermione the same schedule? If that's possible?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure that's possible." She said as she waved her wand over his schedule and then handed him the piece of parchment. He looked down and saw that after breakfast he had Transfiguration until lunch. He counted quickly in his head and realized he had 4 hours of just one class. He quickly looked at his other classes and realized they were all the same. Every class was 4 hours long and he was sure some would go longer.

"So how many classes do you have?" Hermione asked as she held her newly made schedule.

"Four; Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You?"

"The same, except I wanted to take Ancient Runes." Hermione said as she finished breakfast and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Wait, why would you have the same classes as Harry and me? That would mean…" Ron began.

"Yes, I want to be an Auror. I've always wanted to own a book and tea shop, and that's my fallback, but I thought it would be fun for the three of us to be Auror's together." Hermione said, exasperated, "I've told you this before."

"When?" Ron asked.

"Fourth year when you two were going out; you and Hermione and Ginny and I were sitting around the Common Room talking about the future. The three of us thought it would be fun if we all tried to be Auror's but Ginny wanted to play Quidditch. That was when Hermione told us about wanting to run a shop and we agreed to help her if career's as Auror's never worked out." Harry explained, remembering that night vividly. It was the first time he thought he might be in love with his best friend.

"Oh." Ron asked as they got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"I need to go talk with Malfoy so I'll catch up with you in class?" Harry asked, squeezing Hermione's hand. Ron and Hermione nodded and he left to go to the Slytherin table. He found Draco at the end of the table sitting by himself; his usual posy was sitting a few seats down glaring at him while he quietly ate his eggs and porridge. "Can I talk with you for a minute?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm done." Draco said as he took one last drink of water and walked out of the Great Hall with Harry.

"What did you give those boys as punishment? I need to tell Dumbledore." Harry asked.

"I gave them 2 tasks to complete throughout the year. The first is to help Madam Hooch with the Quidditch equipment and pitch. They do anything she asks for 10 hours a weekend. The second is to help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wind for 10 hours a weekend with anything she needs. It's up to them to figure out the times and days, but it's their punishment until the end of the year." Draco said, almost laughing and Harry smiled.

"You're right, I've gone soft. That was… that was a stroke of genius." Harry laughed, "When do they start?"

"Next weekend. I have class in a few minutes, is there anything else?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head.

"No but what class do you have next though?"

"Charms." Draco answered.

"Have a good class. I just need to meet with all the prefects tonight. Hermione wants to go over schedules one more time." Harry told him, "If you see anyone else, can you pass along the message? We'll meet after dinner in the Great Hall."

"Sure, see you Potter." Draco said as he walked off towards Charms class. Harry jogged to Transfiguration and arrived with 15 minutes to spare. He turned the corner and saw Ron waiting outside for him.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Ron asked as he and Harry walked into the classroom. Ron took a seat next to Hermione but Harry stopped in his tracks, the room had changed. Instead of all the desks facing the front and McGonagall's facing the door, the desks formed a circle and in the middle was a slightly raised dais.

"I needed to know what punishment Malfoy gave the boys so I can tell Dumbledore." Harry said, looking at Hermione and Ron.

"Speaking of your cousin, how's he doing?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged and took his book out of his bag.

"I haven't seen him since last night, but we do need to talk with him and his 'friends' about their punishment." Harry told Hermione who nodded.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about how he's doing?" Ron asked.

"I guess if I want to be…but I'm not. He spent the last 17 years making my life miserable so why should I care about him?" Harry said but Ron grinned, "What?"

"You could always challenge him to a wizard's duel." Ron snickered but Hermione looked aghast.

"You will not! He has almost no ability and you've been here 7 years and have fought Voldemort more than enough times! It wouldn't be fair!" She gasped.

"Come on Mione, you know I wouldn't." Harry said in a low voice, "But it would be fun." He added.

"Do you think _he_ would do anything?" Ron asked.

"He may be thick but I don't think he's that thick. I think he knows this is the one thing I can beat him at."

"What if he does do something?" Hermione asked with a glint in her eye now.

"I think turning him into a slug might be an improvement." Harry laughed as McGonagall walked into the room. He looked around and saw that there were only 18 people sitting in the circle and waved to Seamus and Dean who were sitting across from him.

"Quiet, quiet." everyone quickly turned to the front and watched as McGonagall stood in front of her desk. "Welcome back. First thing we're going to be working on is continuing silent transformations but this time we'll be practicing on larger objects." McGonagall said, and at this she pushed a large container into the center of the room and everyone summoned an object from the box.

Harry caught his iguana by the middle and saw Hermione's parrot land squarely on her shoulder. He quietly laughed as Ron's rabbit tried to escape but he quickly immobilized it. Looking around he saw the others were holding rabbits, iguanas and parrots but also in the mix were a few cats and ferrets.

"By the end of this lesson you should have completely transformed your animal into a goblet. You may begin." McGonagall said as she sat behind her desk.

When the lunch bell rang, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was able to transform their animal into a goblet but Neville, Thomas, and Hannah weren't able to completely change their goblet to a metal and they still moved slightly when they were touched.

'I'm starving." Ron declared when they sat at the Ravenclaw table with Luna.

"When aren't you hungry?" Hermione teased as Ginny sat next to her.

"He was born hungry and it hasn't changed since." She joked as she pulled chicken onto her plate. Harry laughed but looked past Hermione to the Slytherin table and saw Dudley eyeing him and talking with the three boys he met on the train.

"Did you want to talk with Dudley while he's here? We have that meeting after dinner tonight." Harry asked Hermione who nodded.

"Wait, what meeting tonight?" Ginny asked.

"There's a prefect's meeting after dinner tonight. Spread the word." Harry told her.

"Sure. Want me to come with you? That way isn't more even and I'm a third party observer." Ginny asked. Harry nodded and she placed her napkin on the table and stood up.

Hermione took the lead and walked toward Dudley and his friends who were glaring daggers at them.

"Can we talk with you boys outside?" She asked sweetly but with a slight menace in her voice. The boys stood and Harry motioned for Draco and Nancy to follow them as the small group. Hermione and Ginny led the way followed closely by the boys. Draco and Nancy were behind them and Harry brought up the rear. They walked out of the Great Hall and through the doors, stopping when they reached the edge of the lake.

"What's this about?" Dudley asked, he stood slightly ahead of the boys and it was apparent that he was the leader of their group. Harry and Hermione stood to the right of the group while Draco and Nancy were on their left. Ginny stood in the back knowing this was something she was just a witness for.

"The punishment Malf…Draco gave you yesterday. I would like to know your opinion on it." Harry said, correcting himself.

"What punishment?" Nancy asked her voice shrill. "What have these boys done?"

"I wasn't able to tell you last night; they were practicing spells and jinxing a first year and Pot...Harry docked 50 points from each of them. In revenge they found her in the lav and beat her up. They broke her wrist and modified her memory when I caught them. For punishment I'm making them help Madam Pomfrey for 10 hours and Madam Hooch for 10 hours each weekend for the rest of the year." Draco simply said.

"That's a bit excessive. Why don't they help Filtch for a month? That seems like a more suitable punishment." Nancy said.

"They intended to hurt her and we don't know when they would stop. I think it's a fair punishment." Hermione said looking coldly at Nancy.

"Let's see what the boys think." She said simply and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I think we should just have a normal detention?" the small boy asked.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Marc."

"Why do you think you should just have detention Marc?" Hermione asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"While we were pushing her around we didn't mean to hurt her. It was John that did the memory spell and he did it on accident, he was trying to fix her wrist." silently Harry performed occlumency on Marc and shook his head when he saw what really happened.

"See? They were trying to help her and you're punishing them." Nancy said, gesturing to the boys.

"Can we talk in private?" Harry asked and the 4 of them walked a few steps away and formed a small circle. Ginny hung back, at Harry's request, and watched the boys but listened intensely at the conversation. "They're lying."

"How do you know?" asked Draco. Harry looked at him but it wasn't sarcasm in his eyes, it was honest curiosity.

"Occlumency. Dumbledore taught me how and he's too young to modify that memory. They're lying."

"You could be lying." Nancy sniffed.

"I have no reason to."

"You hate Slytherin; it's as simple as that." At this she crossed her arms and glared at Harry.

"Give it a rest! So he put your father in Azkaban, big deal! You don't have to take it out on him!" Draco finally yelled. Nancy looked at him like she had been slapped and Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and looked at Ginny who was also shocked.

"That has nothing to do with this." she quietly but forcefully whispered.

"It has everything to do with this! Your father deserves to be where he is now! If you can't put your opinions aside then maybe you shouldn't be a prefect." he said as he stared at her. For a few seconds the only noise was the Black Lake lapping along the rocks and then slowly Nancy took her prefect badge off and handed it to Draco.

"So you really have changed. I thought you were still one of us." She whispered. Draco clenched his hand around the badge and drew in a rugged breath.

"After what he did…how can I be?" he mouthed, the words barely coherent to Ginny. Draco hung his head and shook it.

"You disobeyed the Dark Lord and he punished you. You deserve to live without him." Nancy spat as she ran towards the entry. Draco looked up with nothing but hatred in his eyes and Harry and Hermione ran to constrain him from drawing his wand. Ginny pulled her wand in case something happened but stayed where she was.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screamed at her disappearing figure before he crumpled to the ground sobbing as Ginny ran to his side. Harry looked at Ginny who went to comfort him while he and Hermione went to talk with the boys.

"You're punishment hasn't changed but I won't deduct the points I originally took. Is that fair? Remember I can read your thoughts." Harry asked and they all nodded, "Good, get back to class. We can take it from here." The boys ran towards the door and they turned back to Draco and Ginny.

"Why?" he heard her ask, she was sitting next to Draco with her arm around his shoulders. Harry and Hermione sat down across from the man and waited for a response. He turned the badge over in his hands and tried to wipe something red off the surface. It took him a second before Harry realized it was blood; he had gripped the badge so hard he had cut his hand. Ginny handed him a handkerchief and he wiped the blood off, slowly staining the white cloth a dark red.

"Voldemort had given me an order to kill a small family near Reading and he told me if I didn't complete the job he would severely punish me. My family had become hostages, they stopped following his orders after he killed Fudge." Draco began, his voice soft, "It was a half-blood family that was putting up a fight and I was there to either take them in or kill them.

"I was standing in the drawing room, the family at my feet, and I couldn't do it. The parent's were passed out then the boy ran in and froze in the doorway. I took one look at him and I broke; he was only 6 or 7, the same age as…" he shuddered and Ginny gently put her hand on his. "I ran. I healed the parent's wounds but then I ran.

"I was able to evade them for a week before I was found and brought back to the house. As punishment he killed Orion…in front of me." He whispered.

"What did he do with you?" Hermione asked gently.

"He let me go. Aunt Bella walked me to the gate and locked me out." Draco said as the tears ran down his face. Ginny hesitantly wiped them away and put her hand over his again, "I went to my house to gather my things and I left." he lapsed into silence but didn't move and the four of them sat outside as the sun passed slowly over head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who is Orion?" Ginny asked quietly after at least an hour of silence. Draco looked up at her and it took her breath away. It was dangerous to be this close to him, she wanted to kiss his tears away. Why did she have to fall in love with him?

"My brother." He whispered and she felt her stomach bottom out.

"You have a brother?" She heard Harry ask but she kept her eyes on Draco as he nodded, "I didn't know that. I'm so sorry; I wish we could have saved him."

"It's my fault. Thank you for being here but leave. I need to be alone." He said as he slowly got up. Ginny was still sitting and started getting up but Draco held his hand out and helped her up.

"Thanks." she nodded but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Stay with me." he pleaded quietly. She turned to see Harry and Hermione disappearing into the castle and turned to walk with him. "You probably think I'm stupid."

"No…but why me?" She asked as she was intensely aware that he hadn't dropped her hand.

"You saved me. You pushed me out of the way before my father's curse hit me." He simply said as he sat down on an outcropping of rocks near the lake. Ginny followed his lead and sat next to him.

"You came to our side, you helped us defeat Voldemort. I had to save you after everything you gave and did for us." she said as she stroked the back of his hand.

"I'm so sorry." he said as he looked at her and held her gaze.

"For what?" she had never noticed how blue his eyes were, they were silver but under that was the loveliest shade of blue.

"All my life I've treated you horribly, well anyone who wasn't like me. I'm sorry for everything I've done. When he killed Orion I realized this is what I've done my entire life. I've caused so much pain to those around me…I just…I want to make things right." he said as he looked her square in the eyes, "I want someone to believe I'm not the same person I was a year ago."

"I believe you." she breathed.

"Thank you." they lapsed into another silence and she knew she was going to miss Defense Against the Dark Arts but she didn't care, she was with Draco who needed her as much as she needed him sometimes. "Can I ask a question?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah."

"How long?" She looked at him quizzically, "How long before you and Thomas break-up?"

"How did you know?" only Harry knew that she was thinking about breaking up with Dean.

"You're here with me and not him. You haven't talked with him since dinner last night and you didn't sit with him this morning. Either you've had a fight or you're drifting apart." Ginny stared at him; no one, not even her family, had figured out something was wrong between her and Dean.

"I just don't know if I want to be with him anymore." she whispered, "I like him but I don't feel the same way I did when we first started dating."

"Is there someone else?" he asked and then she realized how close they had gotten, he was only centimeters away and it was only his face she was seeing. Her heart exploded in a frenzy of wild beats as he leaned in closer.

"Yes." she could now feel his breath on her lips as he leaned in closer.

"Who is the other guy?" he breathed.

"As if you didn't know." she chuckled lightly. She could feel his lips almost on hers but she knew it was wrong. She was still with Dean, and she had to break it off with him before she could be with Draco. Slowly, as her arms felt like lead, she pushed him away until she could feel the hot afternoon air enter her lungs.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked concerned but Ginny pulled their still connected hands and put the back of his hand to her cheek.

"I can't do this. Not now. I can't be with you and Dean at the same time; it's not fair to either of you." Draco sighed but pulled back until he was sitting erect.

"I know. Let's get back, huh? You're probably missing class." he stood and helped her up. Keeping her hand in his, they walked back to the castle.

"Why me?" Ginny asked and Draco smiled.

"You were the first to accept me when I showed up on the doorstep of the Order. You stopped your family from killing me and you were the first to befriend me." he said simply, looking down at her. Ginny smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did Malfoy want?" Hermione asked at dinner. Ron looked up and swallowed his mouthful of food.

"You were with Malfoy? Why?" Ron wheezed. He grabbed a glass of water and took a gulp.

"He wanted to talk. He told me a little more about Orion." Ginny lied…well they had talked about Orion, like a sentence. She didn't want to tell Ron about what happened and she was trying her hardest to not look at him from across the room.

"Oh. That must be really upsetting him." Hermione said quietly, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." she answered as she stole anther glance at Malfoy. Turning back to the conversation she noticed Harry looking at her with a smirk on his face. She quickly glanced down and continued eating without looking at Harry for the rest of the meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you all for being here. I know we talked last night but I want to be sure you all understand your schedules." Hermione said. The prefects were all sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table and Harry and Hermione had conjured simple chairs to head up the table. Dean was to Harry's left, followed by Ginny and, to his amusement, Draco. On Hermione's right were Cho, Matt, Susan, and Henry.

"We just want to remind you that the first week the ghosts have agreed to patrol for you so doing rounds this week isn't necessary. Also remember that you should be patrolling with someone from another house; I don't care who you patrol with but you should patrol with at least everyone 20 times this year. Hermione and I will be patrolling every night to help, so are there any questions?" Harry asked.

"Are the curfews the same? Last year I heard they were changing." Henry asked.

"Yes and no. First, second, and third years curfew is 9:00 while fourth, fifth, and sixth is 10:30; seventh year has been given an honor system curfew. They're curfew is midnight but as we stop patrolling at 10:45, we just trust them to be back in their common rooms by midnight. Any more questions?" Hermione asked. She scanned the small crowd and seeing that no one spoke she dismissed them.

"Malfoy, can I talk with you?" Harry asked as he got up from the table.

"What?" Draco said as he, Harry, and Hermione sat on the table across from each other.

"You need to pick a new prefect. We talked with Dumbledore and he said he's leaving the decision up to you." Harry told him.

"I can pick anyone?" Draco asked and Harry and Hermione nodded, "Can I pick Drew? He's a fifth year but he was one that helped in the battle."

"Sure. Just ask tonight or tomorrow and Hermione will adjust the name on her list and it should automatically be corrected on the schedule you have." Harry said as he got up. The three of them walked into the entrance hall to see Ginny and Dean talking in soft voices and a few seconds later Dean turned and walked up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it Gin? You seem nervous." Dean asked as his girlfriend as she pulled him off to the side of the staircase. Well, girlfriend seemed too strong of a word. Over the summer they had drifted apart even though he spent most of the summer with her.

"I just want to know how you feel about me." she asked, looking into his brown eyes.

"I'm your boyfriend, what kind of question is that?" Dean automatically said.

"No. I mean…we've been together for a year, actually a little over a year and I think by this time I would know if I…loved you or not. I want to know how you feel about me." Ginny asked again and Dean was startled but he knew this was coming. He knew they had been over in August but they hadn't separated.

"I sorry…but I know I'm not hurting you and I know we'll still be friends." Dean said as he pulled Ginny into a hug.

"I need to talk with someone so I guess I'll see you in the common room." Ginny said as she saw Draco, Harry, and Hermione walk out of the Great Hall.

"See you." Dean said as he started up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that about?" Harry asked Ginny as she followed Dean's retreating form.

"Nothing, I just need to be alone for a while." she said. Hermione gave her a quick hug before she and Harry followed Dean towards the Gryffindor.

"You really want to be alone?" Draco asked as he gently took her hand and ran the back of his free hand across her cheek.

"I'm not with him anymore." Ginny said, looking into his eyes.

"You're not? I thought you wanted more time." he said but she shook her head.

"I thought I did but it's been over for months. This afternoon, with you, I felt more alive than I had in months. I liked Dean but I love you. I love you Draco." she whispered but refused to look down. His heart melted when she said his name; it had just been name until she said it and now it felt…_safe_ when he was with her. He took a small step forward and quickly closed the minute space between them. He felt his heart speed up at her fragrance washed over him, it was floral and cotton. He leaned down slightly until he could feel her breath on his face and he slowly let that wash over him before he spoke.

"I love you too." he slightly chuckled as her eyes grew wide, "I love you Ginny." he quietly said again before he kissed her. He didn't want to force anything but when she gasped and he first tasted her, he couldn't stop his tongue from slipping into her mouth.

Ginny never guessed this would happen when she told Draco she loved him, she expected him to hesitate and stumble over words, but she loved that he loved her. It was also a shock when he kissed her but she didn't mind. She lost herself in the feeling of him as time became non-existent, as she tangled one of her hands in his hair and ran her other lightly over his back. Draco took both of his hands and twisted them in her hair, as his mouth moved over hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you been?" Harry asked Ginny as she rounded the corner to the portrait of the fat lady. He took in her tousled appearance and smirked. "It's Malfoy isn't it." he stated and she nodded.

"You're not going to tell Ron are you?" she asked but he shook his head.

"I just gave you advice, I'm glad you're happy but it's up to you to tell your brother, snitch." Harry said and the fat lady let them enter the Common Room.

"Any ideas?" Ginny asked as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Get him drunk?" Harry joked but the look on Ginny's face stopped his smile, "Just tell him. He'll be mad for a while because he cares about you. Once he sees you're happy with Malfoy he might warm up to the idea." Harry said as he stood outside his own common room.

"Thanks. 'Night Harry." Ginny said as she headed towards the dorms.

"You just think about what you've done missy." he joked and she laughed. Shaking his head he gave the password, _wolfsbane_, to his own door and entered the common room to see Hermione on the couch with a huge book on her lap. He walked over to her and snaked his arms around her neck from the back and rested his head on her right shoulder.

"You would like this book." Hermione said as Harry started massaging her shoulders.

"What's it about?" she flipped the tome over and he read the title, Dark Arts Across the Ages. "It does sound interesting." Hermione placed her bookmark in the thick tome and placed it on the coffee table as Harry came around the couch and sat down next to her. She tucked her feet under her and rested her head against his chest as he propped his feet on the coffee table and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Is Ginny okay?" Hermione asked as she watched the flames dance behind the hearth.

"I think so." he said, barely able to keep the smile out of his voice.

"Good. I'm heading to bed, we've had a hard day and I'm sure it's not going to get easier." Hermione said but she didn't move.

"I thought you were going to bed." Harry asked a few minutes as he watched her, twirling her hair through his fingers.

"I will, I was just thinking." Hermione said as she finally started getting up.

"About what?"

"You." she said with a slight blush as she ducked into the bathroom. Harry changed and waited on her bed until she came out, his mind racing. When she finally did come out Harry made quick work of brushing his teeth and washing his face.

"You were saying?" he said as he closed the door and laid down next her. He took her in his arms and she placed a hand on his chest, looking up at him.

"I was just thinking about how much you mean to me." she whispered, "I just remember when Nott threw you against the wall…and until you got up I wasn't breathing. I just can't imagine life without you."

"This is about Malfoy isn't it?" he asked gently and she nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing. I can't imagine loosing someone you love. I would feel horrible if Ron or Luna or Ginny were killed but you…I couldn't imagine living if I ever lost you." Harry said as he peppered tender kisses over her forehead, eyes, jaw, collarbone and cheeks.

"I'm scared this isn't over. I'm scared Voldemort will come back and take you from me." she whispered through tears. Harry pulled her closer and rested his head in her hair.

"I'll never leave you. I love you too much to leave you. You are my everything." he said as he summoned the blanket from his bed. He threw the blanket over them and then closed the blinds and turned off the lights in their room with another flick of his wand.

"I love you." Harry felt, more than heard, her whisper into his chest as he felt her relax into his arms. When Harry felt her breathing become deep and even he took his glasses off and placed them on top of the pile of books she had on her nightstand.

"I love you too." he whispered before letting himself drift to sleep as he held Hermione in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this took me forever to get out but it is 16 pages long, that has to count for something!

I'll update ASAP but with work being as crazy as it is I'm not sure how often I can update.

Review if you know what's good for you! I wrote 16 pages for you and if you don't review…you don't know what's going to happen.


	10. Chapter 9 Telling

Thank you all for your reviews! Thanks to Brayan, tribalranger, Scotty Palma, ilovejonas22, and I'myoursweetestgoodbye! Thanks for your reviews! Keep them coming!

A/N: I don't have many ideas for the Tournament, so I'd really like some ideas. I have a few but they really suck and I was wondering if any loyal reviewers might give me a few ideas :)

A/N 2: Yes a second one but this one is good…I guess. I'm thinking of up-ing the rating on this fic. It's at K+ and I'm thinking of making it T; would anyone object? I have a few plot ideas that would really only work with a T rating. What do you all think? I'm probably going to do it anyways but I just want to know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: There are 2 things I know for sure: Jesus is my personal savior and He totally rocks and I don't own Harry Potter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ron, I know you've been wondering where I've been the past few days and why Dean and I aren't together anymore. I'm dating Draco Malfoy," Ginny said, the glow of the fire enhancing the fear in her eyes.

"You're going to give him a heart attack if you tell him like that," Harry said as Ginny slumped her shoulders. She wanted to tell Ron soon so she and Draco enlisted Harry and Hermione for help. The four of them were now sitting in the Head common room and Ginny was practicing what she was going to say to Ron. Harry and Hermione were leaning against the couch and Draco was in the over stuffed armchair to their left.

"I don't think you should say it quite like that," Hermione said as Ginny sat on Draco's lap and buried her face in his chest.

"He could always catch us while we're doing rounds," Draco said thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through Ginny's fiery red hair. She looked up at him and buried her face in his chest again.

"He might as well. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him," Ginny mumbled as Draco rubbed her back. Harry looked at the clock in the corner of the room stretched.

"It's almost 2:30. We all need to get to bed," Harry said as the four of them stood up.

"Do you mind if I sleep here again?" Draco asked.

"No. Do you need an extra blanket?" Hermione asked as she grabbed an extra pillow.

"I'm fine. Dobby comes in around 3 and keeps the fire going. Thanks," he said as he made the couch into a make-shift bed.

"Good night, don't stay up too late," Harry said as he and Hermione went to their room. Ginny curled up next to Draco and stared into his eyes.

"Are they still mad at you?" she whispered and he nodded.

"I just can't take the staring. I don't mind the silence but the staring…and when I started dating you the whispering got worse. I'm surprised they haven't told Ron yet," he said.

"I think as much as they want to, they're afraid of his temper," Ginny joked slightly but sighed, "I don't know how we're going to tell him."

"We don't have classes tomorrow, why don't we tell him after breakfast? Harry and Hermione can be there…you know, just in case," he said, smiling when she nodded. Ginny lifted her hand and ran her fingertips across his cheek and stopped at his lips. Draco slightly parted his lips as she ran her fingers across them idly. "Are you staying here tonight?" he whispered against her fingers and she nodded.

"You're entering aren't you?" she whispered and he nodded.

"Just thinking about it. Do you want me to?"

"Not really. I know it won't be as dangerous as last time but I don't want to loose you. I love you too much," at this Draco pulled her tighter against him and buried his face in her hair.

"If you don't want me to I won't. Now that I finally have something to live for I'm not losing you to a competition," he stated clearly but in a low voice.

"You'd do that for me?" she whispered. Draco looked down at her and kissed her with a passion she had never known before as one hand wrapped tightly in her hair and one pushed her lower back towards himself until they were flush against each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward," Hermione said thoughtfully as she sat cross-legged on her bed.

"Edward? Where did you get that name?" Harry asked from the bathroom.

"Austen. I really like Edward or maybe Edmund," she said as he stood in the doorway, a toothbrush in his hand.

"I'm not naming our son Edmund," Harry said, his voice muffled from the toothbrush.

"You mean the son I'm not pregnant with and won't have for several more years? That son?" Hermione asked, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Yes, that son," Harry smiled as he left the bathroom.

"What do you think he'll look like?" Hermione asked as he lay down next to her.

"I hope he has green eyes, but I really hope he doesn't have your hair," she said teasing him as she lay against him.

"My dear, our children are going to have unruly hair no matter what. As long as they have your brains, I'm happy," Harry said as he lazily trailed his fingertips up and down Hermione's back.

"Are we going to talk with _them_ tomorrow?" Hermione whispered. She felt Harry's hand pause for a second before continuing its path.

"Well, it is Saturday. We could just talk with Dudley. How he has a gang of 3rd and 4th years is beyond me but they do listen to him," Harry marveled. He readjusted and put his right arm behind his head and cradled Hermione in his chest.

"No, we need to talk with all of them," Hermione said and she felt Harry nod. After a few minutes Hermione felt Harry breathing deeper and evenly than normal, he had fallen asleep

"Sleep well love," Hermione whispered as she kissed his jaw. Within minutes she was asleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning," Draco whispered when he saw Ginny's eyes flutter open. She smiled and snuggled closer as he wrapped his arms around her, "Are you ready to go?" he whispered into her hair a few minutes later. Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, are Harry and Hermione up?" she asked as she sat up and stretched.

"I've already talked with them and they're looking for Ron. They've decided it's best to let him eat first, that way he at least is happy before we tell him," Draco grimaced. She nodded but stood up and let Draco perform a cleaning and straightening spell on their clothes before they snuck out of the Head Room. Entering the Great Hall, Ginny saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione getting up from the table and heading her way. She turned around and quickly met Draco who was standing right outside the door.

"Are you ready?" Ginny whispered and Draco nodded as the trio walked out and turned towards them.

"Hey Ginny! We were just about to…what are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron asked. He turned to look at Harry and Hermione but they were now standing over near Ginny and Draco, "What's going on?" he asked warily.

"I…well, we have something to tell you," Ginny whispered. Draco gently squeezed her hand, giving her the courage to continue, "You know Dean and I broke-up. What you don't know is I'm now with someone else."

"Who?" Ron asked carefully, he wasn't an idiot but he was hoping against hope it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Me," Draco said, "We've been together almost 2 weeks."

Ron looked from his baby sister to his enemy to his best friends. What was going on? His enemy was dating his sister? Then it hit him and he laughed. "That's great guys! Really funny, but seriously what did you want to tell me?" he asked wanting to know the truth, or a different truth that he would be more willing to accept.

"Really, Draco and I are dating. I love him…" Ginny started but Ron turned purple and she decided it wasn't a good idea to finish that particular statement.

"…and I love her," Draco finished. At this Ron turned an ashy color and sank to the floor and a loud THAWCK was heard throughout the hall, "What!? He asked so I told him! Don't hit me again Potter or so help me…" Draco said when Harry smacked him across the head.

"All of you leave. You too Draco, I need to talk with him alone," Ginny said and practically pushed the three of them outside. Once they were gone she took a deep breath and sat down next to her brother. It was quiet for a few minutes while color returned to Ron's face and Ginny thought about what to say.

"You and Draco?" Ron whispered and Ginny nodded.

"I don't know how it happened. I used to hate him but when he turned and helped us last summer I just…I love him," Ginny said, looking at her brother who was shaking his head, "What?"

"How can you even consider him? After everything he's done to us and our family you've chosen him?" Ron asked.

"Ron, he turned to our side and killed his aunt. He handed his parents over to the dementors and hasn't looked back. He's changed," Ginny said as she took his hand in hers, "I'm not asking you to…I just want you to accept my decision. You don't have to like it, just respect it," she said.

"I don't like it. I don't, I think he's dangerous and it will take a long time before I will ever trust him. I'll be here for you, that's all I can promise," he said as he hugged her.

"Thank you. He's not perfect but he has changed, you can see that for yourself. Just treat him tolerably. Please?" Ron nodded and they stood up and dusted themselves off.

"I'll do my best. Can I tell Luna, I need to talk with her," Ron asked and Ginny nodded. Ron patted her shoulder and walked off, leaving Ginny in a daze. She slowly took a step and then another and found herself outside and next to Draco before she realized what had happened.

"How did it go?" he asked as he took her hand and led her to the edge of the Black Lake.

"I think he's okay. He's talking with Luna right now but he was…not upset but questioning of my decision," Ginny whispered as looked into his silver and blue-greenish eyes.

"That's the best we could have gotten, right?" Draco asked but Ginny shrugged.

"I was hoping that he could see for himself that you aren't the same person that you were 2 years ago. You've changed," she said softly as she caressed his cheek but looked over the lake at nothing in particular. Draco embraced her and held for a few minutes before gently kissing her temple.

"At least we don't have to hide and hope he doesn't find us," he said into her hair and she sighed. At least their relationship was out in the open and the only one's that didn't know were outside of the grounds. She melted into his embrace and just relished in the fact that she and Draco were together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure?" Dudley whispered to Mark who nodded. He looked at the small bottle containing a clear liquid. Matt and Doug had nicked it from the Potions master supply room and the 4 of them had spent countless, well really only 7 but it felt like countless, hours in the library trying to figure out what the small vial held. Mark had said it was probably Veritaserum and Dudley was giddy at the thought. He could get Potter to tell him anything! Mark had done some more research and confirmed the fact that the vial held the world's most powerful truth serum.

"What are we going to do with it?" Doug asked as he eyed the vial like it was a treasured prize.

"I'm giving it to Potter, what else?" Dudley said but the boys looked disappointed.

"Potter? We could get the answers for the test next week and you want to give it to Potter?" Matt asked but Dudley scoffed.

"We grew up together; he's not as powerful as you think he is. I beat him up when he was little and even during the hols. He may have magic on his side but I have years of beating him on mine," Dudley said but the boys looked questioningly from one to another.

"I don't know Dud. He is Harry Potter and that means something to us," Doug said slowly as the idea sank deeper in his mind.

"He means nothing to me. Come on, what would you rather do? Get the stupid answers or trash Potter's reputation and that girlfriend of his," Dudley said and the boys reacted.

"It would be fun to trash Potter but he doesn't have a girlfriend. He dated that Weasley before Malfoy but he's not dating anyone right now," Matt said but Dudley grinned.

"I went with him to Diagon Alley and he met that girl…the Head Girl," Dudley announced and waited for the news to sink in. Smiles slowly crept to the boys faces and

"Granger? He's dating Granger? Dud, either you're off your rocker or we just found the best thing since Quidditch," Doug said laughter in his voice.

"When should we do this?" Matt asked and the 4 boys put their heads together to form a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry stop it!" Hermione giggled. He turned from the window and brushed her off before resuming his position in front of Hagrid's window, "Harry, you can't see what they're talking about unless you can see through walls."

"I know but this is huge Mione. I just…" Harry started but couldn't complete his sentence. What did he want? Slowly Hermione got up from the table and stood next to him.

"You're doing your 'rescue' thing again. I know you want everything to turn out alright but Ron has to work this out and Draco and Ginny know they're going to be fighting for themselves. At least they aren't fighting for their lives," Hermione whispered thoughtfully but Harry shook his head.

"If someone ever tried to take you away…remember the quote in the ring. You are my life and I would fight for you. I know Ginny and Draco haven't been together that long but look at them, I'm positive they feel the same about each other. They aren't fighting life and death but they are fighting for their life," Harry said as Ginny slowly walked out of the castle and met Draco near the lake.

"Really?" Hermione whispered and Harry looked at her.

"Really what?" he asked confused.

"You love me that much? I'm your life?" she asked again and Harry turned to fully look at her.

"Yes. How can you doubt that after everything we've been through?" he questioned.

"I know you love me. I don't doubt that it's just amazing that you love me so much you consider me to be your life. I've know it but it just hit me…I promise we won't name our son Edmund okay?" she slightly joked before Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Oy you two! What are you doing in my house?" Hagrid bellowed as Harry and Hermione jumped apart, wands whipped and ready to attack, "It's just me! You would think when you break into someone's house you would expect them to come back some time. What are you two doing here anyway?"

They put their wands away after apologizing and sat down at the table as Hagrid put some water on the stove for tea and set out some cookies. They both took one and started gnawing on it.

"Ginny just told Ron about her and Draco and…" Hermione started but the yell of surprise from Hagrid stopped her. Harry looked at her and they both realized it at the same time; they hadn't told Hagrid about it because they hadn't had time since school began.

"Ginny is with that ferret!? Since when?" he asked as he sat down at the table and looked across at the teens.

"For about 2 weeks," Harry told Hagrid as he shook his head, "She's really happy Hagrid, happier than I've seen her in a long time."

"I guess we can't do anything. If Ron allows it then no one will be able to stop her," Hagrid sighed as he got up to get the water.

"Technically she was just asking Ron for his blessing. She doesn't need, or will she ever need, anyone's permission," Hermione softly corrected as Hagrid poured them cups of tea. He nodded and sat down again, grabbing a cookie of his own.

"How're classes?" Hagrid asked as he threw a cookie over to Fang.

"Not bad. They're much harder but it's easier to concentrate without the threat of death looming over your head," Harry answered as he watched Fang slowly sniff the cookie, take the cookie gently in his mouth and then hold it there to soften it up. He almost laughed; Fang was used to Hagrid's cooking.

"Unless you enter the Tournament," Hagrid said as he took a sip of tea.

"I'm not entering. I'm done with all of that. I think Ron and Draco are entering though so if you have any hints for them…" Harry winked in remembrance of Hagrid's tip-off of the first event. Hagrid boomed with laughter.

"You were the youngest champion and you were refusing help, how else were we supposed to help you?" he asked, chuckling. Harry looked at his watch and set his cup down.

"It's almost noon. We have to get back in time to talk with Dudley," Harry reminding Hermione before they got up.

"Tell him I send my regards," Hagrid said, smiling as they left and Harry laughed. Outside Hermione asked what the exchange was about.

"When Hagrid came to pick me up, he made me a birthday cake. It was really good, in fact it was the first birthday cake I had ever gotten and Dudley wanted it. When Hagrid and Vernon were talking Dudley snuck over and started eating it. Vernon made Hagrid mad and he cursed Dudley with a tail. He told me later he had been trying to turn him into a pig but there wasn't much left to do so hence the tail," Harry finished as Hermione was chuckling. They slowly walked back to the castle and had just entered the castle when Dudley and his gang emerged from the hallway leading to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Dudley, can we speak with you for a moment?" Hermione sweetly asked as she stood in between him and the doors to the Great Hall. He nodded and the 6 of them stepped into an empty classroom; Harry and Hermione stood in front of the boys who were sitting on a table.

"What are your hours this weekend?" Harry asked as he looked at the gang.

"We're helping Madam Hooch today after lunch and Madam Pomfrey after dinner," Dudley answered but Harry shook his head.

"You can't help Madam Pomfrey after dinner. At 6:30 the other schools arrive for the Tournament. You can do it Sunday before dinner, is that alright?" Harry asked and Dudley nodded.

"That's fine. Anything else Potter?" Dudley asked before getting up. Harry stood aside and the gang walked out. Harry and Hermione walked out a few seconds later and ran into Luna in the hallway.

"Luna! Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as she hugged her friend.

"He stopped in the loo," she said as Harry saw Ron round the corner. He left the girls to talk and cautiously approached his best friend.

"How are you?" Harry asked warily but Ron just shrugged.

"I wish you would have told me but it was better it hear it from Ginny. I probably would have thought you were mad at me and made it up to get even," Ron told him as they stopped for a minute.

"So you and Ginny…are you okay?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.

"I'd be better if she wasn't with that ferret but I have to admit, he is different," Ron said and Harry gave him a hug and they walked towards the girls. "Are you busy after lunch?"

"No, why?" Harry asked as they sat down at the Ravenclaw table for lunch. Harry waved to the first years who were staring at him and they immediately looked away.

"I was wondering if you want to go down to the pitch and fly around for a while," and Harry nodded.

"You could ask Ginny and Draco to come then we could play a game," Luna said as she and Hermione loaded everyone's plates with potatoes and salad and steak.

"Wait, you can fly?" Hermione asked as she passed the pumpkin juice around and Luna nodded.

"I'm not good but Ronald taught me over the summer," she said as they all dug in.

"We need one more player," Harry said as he slyly looked at Hermione. It took her a second to realize they were looking at her before violently shaking her head.

"No, I'm not doing it. You know how much I don't like flying!" Hermione said as they continued to look at her, "I can't fly! You remember our first year and the keys! I can't…you're not going to stop looking at me until I say yes are you?" Hermione finally realized and Harry chuckled.

"Love, I've never been able to change your mind. We're just asking if you would like to play," Harry said as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. His breath tickled but was warm against her skin.

"What position would I have to play?" Hermione asked tentatively as the boys faces lit up.

"Any one you want. You can be a Keeper; we'll make sure the Chaser doesn't let the quaffle near you," Harry said, trying to keep his enthusiasm out of his voice. Hermione had never really liked flying so to keep his excitement down might help her to decide to play.

"As long as I'm on your team…I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but I'll play," Hermione said as she buried her face in her hands. Why did she agree to do this? Oh yeah, because the way Harry was rubbing her leg and lower thigh was making her lose every mental facility she had. How was it she was putty in his hands now that they were dating?

"YES!" Ron shouted as he punched the air and then started eating again. Hermione shot him a look that would have killed if it was able to.

"Ronald, for that I'm telling Luna about the _dream_," Hermione shot at him and his eyes went wide. He dropped his loaded fork and silently opened and closed his mouth, as if a Silencing Charm had been placed on him.

"I'm just excited you decided to play! I'm sorry, please don't," Ron begged once he found his voice and the rest of the table laughed. Luna looked from her fiancée to Hermione and back again.

"What dream is this?" Luna asked and Ron turned a deep crimson.

"Never mind Ron, just don't act like I'm impossible," Hermione said as they continued their lunch. Ron carefully eyed the two girls the entire meal and Harry never moved his hand from Hermione's leg. Ron sent a note over to Ginny to ask about the game and both she and Draco agreed to play.

"So who's on what team?" Draco asked after Harry retrieved 6 of his brooms from his Captain's office. The 6 of them were all on the pitch and Harry was handing everyone a broom; a Lighting Strike for himself, Draco, Ginny and Ron and Rockets for Luna and Hermione. Hermione took hers but held it at an arm's length; the discomfort was in her face.

"Well, I'm assuming you want to be a Seeker," Harry pointed and Draco nodded, "Ginny and Ron can play either Keeper or Chaser and Luna and Hermione are our wild cards," Harry finished.

"Seeker's Captain?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. They stood about 10 feet from each other and Ron pulled a sickle from his pocket.

"Harry, call," Ron said as he flipped the coin. Picking heads, Harry won the flip and immediately chose Hermione who rushed to his side. Draco picked Ron, who looked surprised, but went to stand next to Draco. It was down to Ginny or Luna.

"We'll take Ginny," Harry said as she walked over to join their team. Luna floated over to where Ron was standing and stood next to him. Now on teams, they walked onto the pitch and Harry handed Ron the quaffle as Draco released the Snitch in the air.

"Can we have five minutes?" Draco asked Harry who nodded and both teams went into planning mode.

"Hermione, I know you don't like flying but Ginny is a great Chaser, she'll keep the quaffle away from you. Ginny, just keep possession of the quaffle. Are you even paying attention?" Harry asked Ginny who was eyeing her broom.

"What?" she said as she tore her eyes from the hand-stamped platinum serial number she was fingering and looked at Harry who was suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Did you hear the plan?" Harry asked again.

"Keep the quaffle away from Luna?" she guessed, she hadn't really been listening and she still really wasn't. In her hand was a broom that probably cost more than Bill and Fleur's wedding and honeymoon combined and Harry had handed it to her without a second thought.

"Close, keep the quaffle away from Hermione," Harry corrected gently and Ginny nodded. With the time they had left over, Harry showed Hermione how to mount the broom and she gently hovered in the air a few feet above the ground as she practiced flying in different directions.

"Time," Ron said as she landed and stumbled off the broom into Harry's arms. She gave a small half-smile and mounted her broom again, preparing to really take off.

The Captain's shook hands and threw the ball high in the air. Harry quickly mounted his broom and took off high above the pitch to look for the elusive Snitch. He saw Ginny take possession of the quaffle but was stunned for a second as to why Ron was chasing her. He looked down the pitch and saw Luna guarding the rings; apparently Ron really had taught her a thing or two about Quidditch. She was slowly drifting in a circular pattern in front of the rings and keeping her eyes peeled on Ginny who was slowly making her way towards her.

"How's it going?" Harry heard a voice yell and looked to see Draco about 30 feet away from him.

"Nice switch, I never thought you would allow Ron to play Chaser," Harry yelled back and quickly looked back to continue looking for the Snitch.

All afternoon the 6 played Quidditch and it wasn't until Madam Hooch intercepted a throw from Ginny that Harry looked at his watch, it was 4:30! As Heads, he and Hermione were expected to help line everyone up and look presentable for the other schools so they all quickly landed and put the brooms in Harry's office. He locked the door but when he left he saw Dudley and his gang handing bottles of water to his friends.

"What are doing?" Harry asked as he sidled up to Hermione's side and watched as they all gulped the water down.

"We thought you might be thirsty after playing for four hours. Do you want water?" Dudley asked as he handed Harry a bottle. Harry took it and downed it, letting the cool water run down his parched throat. He quickly drained the first bottle and Dudley handed him a second one, which he slowly sipped.

"Thanks Dudley. Come on, we need to get back and be ready by 6:00. Thanks again Dudley," Harry said, tipping the neck of the bottle towards his cousin as the group left the pitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was it in the bottle?" Mark asked as he watched Potter and his friends walk towards the castle.

"No, I've thought of something a little different." Dudley said and the three boys stared at him, "Look, if we give him the Veritaserum and let him tell the reporters we get nothing. If we tell them we have information about Potter's love life we'll be rolling in money," Dudley smiled wickedly as his gang agreed. They would somehow get a reporter to the side and tell them what they knew. If the reporter had any sense he would pay a trunk full of money for the information the boys had.

"Potter is going down," Mark said as the boys left the pitch after their plan was totally together and they all laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out but in my defense this is 12 pages long and 4,715 words! I'd like to promise I'll update really soon after this but with work (they're making me work 60 hours a week) and school starting soon I have no idea. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. I've checked my stats and a lot of you aren't reviewing! I don't care what you say, it could be a flame or one word or anything just please review! Those who write know what I mean when reviews really motivate you to write!

I'm putting a few polls in my profile so check that out when you get the chance, thanks!


	11. Chapter 10 Arrival

A/N: If any of you are authors, you might want to check the new Reader Traffic info. It's really cool. First a shout out to my reviewers Tejana and I'myoursweetestgoodybye! Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me.

Now I'd like to do a shout out to the readers from all the countries around the world. They include: US (161), UK (52), Canada (18), Germany (10), Australia (9), Ireland (2), Belgium (2), Guatemala (1), Singapore (8), Netherlands (1), Poland (1), Serbia M. (1), Slovenia (1), Austria (2), Costa Rica (1), Norway (1), Mexico (1), Spain (2), Greece (1), Philippines (1), Denmark (1), and Israel (1)! I didn't know so many people from different countries read my story! Just a question; could the person from Serbia M. review me and tell me what the 'M' at the end of Serbia means…or anyone else who knows?

This is also undeniable proof that people are reading without reviewing! It takes seconds, the review can be one word; it's just nice to check your e-mail and see people from all over the world enjoy something you've spent hours on.

This isn't going to be the longest chapter; it's going to be pretty short but please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think you know by now I don't own this but just in case you don't…I don't own this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're telling me Harry Potter has been dating Hermione Granger?" Rita Skeeter asked the boys. She had gotten an owl to meet them before the other schools arrived at Hogwarts. They were all currently standing in a broom closet and Rita looked incredulously at the boys in front of her.

"I'm Potter's cousin. When he took me to Diagon Alley he met Granger and Weasley there. They were always together and they were always touching," Dudley said, as if that made the point. Rita looked around and thought seriously about hexing these boys. Here she thought they were going to give her something useful and they were teasing her.

"Look, I don't have time to waste so why don't you tell me what you wanted to," Rita said shortly.

"We're not lying! We don't know why they're hiding it, but they're together. Ask them about it," Mark said as he glanced at his watch. They still had 10 minutes but the longer they were gone the more attention they could call to themselves as they showed up late.

"Like they would tell me…I'll make you an offer," Rita said and the boys nodded, "if I can somehow get them to confess to a relationship then we'll talk payment but for now you have no proof or evidence of this relationship. Deal?" Rita said. The boys looked at each other and 

reluctantly started nodding. "Good, now run along. You don't want to be late," Rita said but she was the first out the door. She checked her hair and make-up in a compact before meeting up with her photographer.

"What was that about?" he asked as they walked towards the students who were congregating on the lawn.

"Some boys thought Potter and Granger are dating," she told him and he stared at her.

"And you let the story go?" he asked but she shook her head.

"They have no proof and I'm not messing with Granger…she's worse than a vixen," Skeeter said as she gathered with the rest of the reporters. She sat down in the chair Dumbledore had brought out for them and scanned the crowd of students, keeping her eyes on Potter and Granger.

Potter was helping a first year girl with her robes and Granger was talking with a professor. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but it did spike her interest that Potter's cousin would be the one to tip her off. She continued watching the pair and at 6:20 they joined the seventh years but stood in the back.

_Interesting_ she thought as she got up and walked towards the back of the students to watch them better. They weren't standing with Weasley or Lovegood; she knew they were all friends so why weren't the pair standing with them? Maybe as Heads they have to stand in the back but that didn't make any sense, if anything they should be standing with the professors.

Then she saw it; they were holding hands and Granger had a ring on her left ring finger. She couldn't see Potter's hand, as Granger's and his were intertwined, but she knew something was happening between them. Those boys were onto something she thought as she made her way back over to her chair and smugly sat back down.

"Look!" a boy yelled and everyone turned to look at the lake and Rita heard the familiar noise of the Durmstrang ship being portaled through the lake was heard everywhere, she even saw birds from the forest taking flight. It was only a few minutes later she saw the mast emerging from the bubbling water and the rest of the ship followed quickly. The ship sailed smoothly towards shore and it ran aground as a boardwalk was lowered until it met the ground. About 20 dark figures slowly walked off the ship but the attention was now drawn towards the sky.

Rita looked up in time to see the great carriage with its 6 horses gracefully land on the ground in front of the castle as she was still keeping an eye on, hopefully, her new front page story. Potter had just leaned over to whisper something into Granger's ear and she was laughing which caused Potter to smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said as he greeted the arriving guests and Harry and Hermione moved closer to him, flanking him with the professors. Dumbledore walked out and shook the hand of the Headmaster of Durmstrang but it was dark enough in the shadows in which they were standing that Harry didn't see who the new Headmaster was. Ever since he had defeated Voldemort he heard Durmstrang had a new Headmaster but never heard who it was.

"Harry Potter!" a thick voice called and he watched as the cloaked figure Dumbledore, who was now greeting Madame Maxime, was talking with made his way specifically towards himself and Hermione. Instinct took over and he slightly stood in front of Hermione, protecting her if the stranger decided to try something. The man lowered his hood and Harry stared into a face he hadn't seen in 3 years, he hadn't seen since the last Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Viktor!" he heard Hermione squeal as she launched herself past Harry at Krum in a bone-crunching hug. He picked her up and twirled her around laughing. "How are you?" Krum asked after he set Hermione down but kept his arm around her shoulder and he extended his right hand. Hermione stood by his side with a smile on her face as she looked up at him and Harry had to restrain from hexing the man.

"Better than the last time we met," Harry joked as he shook Krum's hand. Maybe he was just happy they had all survived but then he leaned down and kissed the top of Hermione's head, making her blush and apologetically look Harry in the eye. He knew Krum still had feelings for Hermione; he would have to take care of that.

"Good, good. I hear you are Head Boy and Girl this year? This is wonderful news, you should be very proud," Krum stated as his students stood behind him, patiently waiting to be led into the castle.

"Yes, we are. Are you…" Harry started but Dumbledore was announcing the return to the castle and everyone was moving inside. Hermione quickly shifted back over to Harry's side and gave his hand a quick squeeze and a smile. Krum stood beside Hermione and put his arm back around her shoulders as he talked about his new position at Durmstrang.

"I did have an interesting time trying to recruit new teachers. Only 2 are still living and 3 retired after the war. We have the youngest staff in millennia but the students seem to be responding positively to us. I have to go but it was nice seeing you again Harry and Hermione, maybe we'll get a chance to talk later, somewhere more private?" Krum said as he kissed Hermione's hand. Harry watched him as he walked up towards the staff table, sitting only when Krum was in conversation with Lupin.

"Jealous much?" Ron snickered as Harry sat down.

"If one of Luna's old boyfriends came back and starting making moves on her, what would you do?" Harry asked.

"Well, Luna's never had any boyfriend besides me so I don't have to worry about that," Ron said as Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome guests! There is a time for speech-making and a time for eating. Right now is a time for eating! Dig in!" he finished as a huge feast appeared.

"Oh, shut up," Harry grumbled as he watched Krum try to catch Hermione's attention.

"Harry, it's you I'm with. I was excited to see him. The last time we saw him we were surrounded by death and someone trying to kill us," Hermione said softly as she took his hand in hers. He looked down with love and compassion in his eyes as he lost himself in hers.

"I know where your heart lies; I'm just worried about him. By the way, you're going with me to the ball right?" Harry asked as he gently ran his hand across her cheek.

"Of course I am. I think we should talk with him before he get's the wrong idea," Hermione said softly as she held his gaze. He nodded and turned back to Ron who was making gagging motions. Harry threw a roll at him but he caught it and smiled.

"I am happy that you two have finally gotten together but you're so sickeningly sweet. It's almost nauseating," Ron smiled as Harry kicked him under the table.

"You found the love of your life and I've found mine. We can't help the fact she's in a different house than you," Hermione told him causing Ron to laugh.

"Wow…you guys are just…wow," Ron laughed even harder.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she leaned across the table, making Harry and Hermione laugh to, "You guys are weird," she said as she shook her head and continued her conversation with Lavender.

Dinner passed with ease, although Harry did notice Krum trying to get Hermione's attention more than usual. When dessert was finally over the room quickly quieted and Dumbledore stood once more. The doors opened and 4 men carrying a pallet walked towards the staff table.

"Thank you gentlemen," Dumbledore told the men as they placed the pallet to his left and left, "Now for the moment you have all patiently awaited, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I know most of you already know what this Tournament is but I would like to explain for those who don't.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament started thousands of years ago between the three schools in Europe; Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. This Tournament tests the knowledge and resourcefulness of the participants, called Champions. There are three tasks, grueling and malicious tasks, which each Champion must complete. When the Tournament is over the winner receives the Cup," he pointed to his left at this, "and 10,000 Galleons.

"Now, because of the Tournament's dicey history those who are 16 or older may enter. There will be charms and wards to prevent anyone under the age of 16 to enter. Our esteemed judges, who will join us tomorrow when the Champions are decided, are the Head of Magical Cooperation, the Director of Magical Games, and the Minister of Magic himself.

"Officially the Tournament starts at midnight tonight so off to bed everyone!" Dumbledore finished. Everyone got up and Harry saw Krum making his way towards Hermione. They waved Ron and Ginny off so Ron went to talk with Luna and Ginny was making her way towards Draco who was still sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked Harry who nodded. They stood at the end of the table and waited until Krum made his way towards them.

"Thank you for waiting for me," he said to Hermione but he turned to Harry, "You can leave. I'll make sure she is back in time."

"Actually we need to talk with you. Could you join us?" Harry asked and Krum nodded. They left the Great Hall and walked outside. Harry didn't stop walking until they were in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

"What is this about?" Krum asked as he eyed the forest.

"We want to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else. You have to promise first that you won't tell anyone," Hermione said as she took the conversation over. Krum nodded and she continued, "Harry and I have been dating for 2 years now. I know you still have feelings for me but I want you to know that I'm with Harry."

"You and Harry?" Krum asked confused but Hermione nodded, "What about us?"

"I was 14. I've changed and I still love you but as a friend. We decided to tell you because you should know and I don't want to lead you on. You're a good friend and you deserve to know the truth," Hermione told him and he sat down.

"So when we were fighting last year…" he asked and Harry nodded.

"We got together at the end of 5th year. We didn't want anyone to know at first because she might become a target because of me and then when Voldemort was defeated we decided to keep our relationship secret so the press wouldn't be harassing us," Harry told him and he nodded.

"I always thought you two…but she kept…and you…" Harry looked at Hermione and neither could make sense of his ramblings but before they could question him, Krum looked up at them, "Let me explain. I had always asked Hermione if you two were together and she always told me you were just friends. Then we kept in touch for about a year. I could see from every letter just how much she loved you Harry but your attention was now on…Cho?" he questioned and Harry 

nodded, "It was the summer between your 5th and 6th year that the letters stopped. Now I know it was not just because of the Dark Lord but because of you," he finished, looking at Harry.

"You're not…upset?" Hermione asked slowly and Krum shook his head.

"I am sad that such a wonderful woman has been taken but at least she is someone who will treat her right," Krum said as he slapped Harry on the back after he got off the ground. He then turned to Hermione and with a gleam in his eye, "Did you expect me to pine and never forget about you? Or have a mental crisis? OW!" he yelled after Hermione punched him in the arm.

"I should have told you not to do that," Harry laughed as they walked towards the ship that was harboring on the lake.

"I should have _known_ not to do that. At least my abuse is in writing, I pity you and Ronald. You have to deal with the physical abuse," he laughed as he ducked another swing Hermione made at him.

"You know we love you," Harry told her as he put his arm around her shoulder. They bid Krum goodnight and were approaching the Gryffindor Common Room when Sarah came running around the corner.

"Harry! Harry and Hermione! I'm so glad I finally found you!" she said breathlessly as they stopped in the middle of the hall, "I have a letter for you."

"Who gave it to you?" he asked when he didn't see a name on the envelope.

"I don't know. I was walking out of the Great Hall and Jacob mentioned he saw something in my pocket. I pulled that out along with a note. It said to give the letter to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Sarah said once her breathing was normal. Harry pocketed the letter and thanked Sarah as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Who do you think it's from?" Hermione asked when they entered the Head room half an hour later, Ron had wanted to know how Krum had taken the news.

"I don't know. Here, you open it," Harry said as he handed the letter to Hermione. They settled down on the couch and Hermione slowly slit the envelope open. She held the letter so Harry could read it at the same time but almost dropped it when pictures of them fell out. They were from later today, when the other schools were arriving. All five pictures were of Harry and Hermione touching in some way and one of a close up of Hermione's ring.

"I know about you. I have pictures of your relationship and I will use them. All I ask for is an interview. If you agree, meet me at the Durmstrang ship at noon tomorrow," Hermione read out loud as Harry looked at the pictures. She turned to look at him with fear in her eyes and for the first time since Voldemort had been defeated Harry felt scared to the point he was sick. What were they going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have to get props. Two chapters within a week! And a cliffhanger…my first cliffhanger! Come on guys review and please vote in my poll! I want to know people's opinions!

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 11 The Champions

Thank you all for your reviews!

Here's the next chapter! I know it's been a while but with work and school and everything it just took longer than I thought to get the next chapter up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going to meet them?" Ron asked as the trio walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

"We've discussed it and we will meet them but we have a few stipulations ourselves," Hermione told him.

"Like what?"Ron asked as they descended the stairway towards the Ravenclaw Common Room so they could meet Luna.

"Luna gets to be there because the article is going…"Harry started.

"…is going in the Quibbler. Is there anything remotely unpredictable about you?" Ron joked as Harry playfully shoved him, "Oh come on. You did this 5th year and you've never really liked the prophet since Skeeter."

"They haven't given me a reason to like them," Harry said simply as they waited outside. Luna joined them a few minutes later and while they walked to the Great Hall, they told Luna the plan.

"I would love to be there. I wonder if it's that Skeeter woman from before, she's always been out to get you," Luna said as they sat down.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Harry told her as Hermione started heaping eggs on everyone's plates. Ron divided up the bacon and sausage and dug in. They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Ginny and Malfoy joined them.

"Good morning," Malfoy said as he sat next to Ginny and grabbed a piece of toast.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, Luna kicked him under the table but he ignored it looking at the Slytherin.

"I can't eat over there and this is the only table that's somewhat friendly," Malfoy told him simply. Ginny rubbed his back before tackling the heap of food Ron put on her plate.

"So what time is the interview?" Ron asked.

"Noon," Hermione answered as she took a sip of pumpkin juice. She tried not to be nervous but she couldn't help it. Being friends with Harry put her in the spotlight more than she wanted and when they started dating she knew that when people found out she would get bombarded with the press.

"We don't have to do this. We can wait," Harry whispered to her and she smiled. Of course Harry would know she was nervous; as well as she could read him, he could read her.

"No, I'm ready. You're worth the sacrifice, I just don't like the press," Hermione whispered quietly, not looking Harry in the eye. She gently closed her eyes to try to block the noise out and a few seconds later she felt a pair of arms encircle her.

"You're worth the sacrifice too. We can call this off and I can meet whoever wrote the letter and tell them to leave me alone. We can continue the secret, Hermione, I don't mind. You're worth it," Harry whispered and Hermione chuckled.

"We really were made for each other weren't we? We're doing the interview Harry, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I know all too well, but I know," Harry said and he kissed the top of her head.

***

"What's she doing here?" Skeeter asked as Harry, Hermione and Luna walked up to her. True to her word, Skeeter was standing in front of the Durmstrang ship.

"Remember in 5th year? We put your article in the Quibbler?" Harry asked and Rita pursed her lips together.

"I can't do that boy. I have an obligation to The Prophet," Skeeter told the trio but Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. We'll give the interview to Luna. I'm sure your boss will love that you passed up the interview of a lifetime," Harry said as he turned his back and Hermione and Luna started to follow him.

"Wait! What about a co-release? Both the Quibbler and The Prophet get the interview," Skeeter offered.

"Quibbler gets to release the interview 3 days before The Prophet," Harry bartered and Skeeter nodded.

"Fine. 3 days. Are you happy?" Rita spat as she conjured a chair for herself and sat down. Harry followed suit and conjured a chair for himself, Hermione, and Luna.

"Ecstatic," Harry answered as he sat down.

"Can we do the interview now?" Rita asked and the three nodded. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill (which Hermione nodded at with satisfaction) and poised to write.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked as he leaned back, ready for the interview.

***

"So how'd it go?" Ron asked as the trio trudged in the Gryffindor Common Room 4 hours later. It was amazing, even to Hermione, how many questions one person could ask. It felt like Skeeter was writing a book, not an article. After the interview, Hermione made Rita promise that she would send the completed article to the Quibbler before printing it in The Prophet.

"I don't think I've ever answered so many questions and I've taken practice NEWTS," Hermione said as she fell into Harry's lap.

"Practice NEWTS? Hermione, that's…that's just odd," Ginny said as she watched with a grin, "You act like you've run from here to Surry and back. Was it that exhausting?"

"Yes but it's also like a weight's been lifted off. We don't have to hide anymore," Harry answered as he stroked Hermione's hair.

"When does the article come out?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow. She had already written most of it and she's owling the completed article to Luna's father before 6," Hermione answered.

"Tomorrow the world knows. How do you feel about that?" Ginny asked in a mock reporter's voice.

"Relieved," Harry answered and all 5 of them laughed.

"What kind of questions did she ask?" Ginny questioned.

"How long had we been together…"

"How long had we had feelings for each other…"

"Why keep it a secret…"

"What does the future look like for us…"

"Are we getting married…"

"What'd you say to that?" Ron asked, interrupting the barrage of questions Harry and Hermione were ticking off.

"I said marriage was defiantly in our future but not until we're out of school. I still want to be an Auror…"

"And I want to complete my Healer training before we get married," Hermione finished and Harry nodded.

"How many questions did she ask?" Ron asked.

"I lost count after 30 but they did take their time with some of the questions," Luna said and Ron's jaw dropped.

"She asked 30 questions? I know you're interesting but I don't even think I can come up with 30 questions to ask you," Ginny said, slowly shaking her head.

"Apparently we're very thought provoking," Harry joked and Hermione jabbed him in the rib.

"The article was over 2 pages long but I'm sure she's going to cut most of down. I really don't think people want to read a 2 page article about us," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well we'll know tomorrow. I have to get going, I promised Draco I would meet him in the library, he's helping me with my Charms homework," Ginny said as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Have fun!" Hermione called to her and Ron shot her a death glare.

"I will," Ginny said, staring directly at Ron with a sinister smile on her face. She turned around and climbed out of the portrait hole.

***

"Sorry I'm late," Ginny whispered to the blonde Slytherin as she slid into the seat next him. The table in front of her was piled high with books, most of them thick dusty tomes that looked like they hadn't been used in centuries.

"It's alright. I've found some books that I thought might help you with your essay. These are about the origins of Charms and these are about Charms in Rome, Egypt, Greece and Italy," Draco said, pointing to a pick of books on each subject.

"You do know I've already done my essay?" Ginny said as she moved closer to her boyfriend.

"I was hoping you had finished it. I just wanted to be prepared," Draco said as he pulled Ginny closer and moved the books so they were hidden from the piercing eyes of the librarian.

"Well, we do have another 2 hours before dinner. What would you like to do Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny whispered as she lightly kissed his jaw.

"I think you already know Mrs. Weasley," he whispered huskily before claiming her lips with his.

***

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Ron who was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Last time this Tournament took place my best friend was illegally entered and someone died. I've heard stories about the real Tournament and I can't wait for a real show," he said as he checked his watch once more. Dinner was over and everyone was waiting for the stroke of 9 for the Goblet to make its decision.

"So, did any of you enter?" Draco asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Not one of us entered?" Luna asked and again everyone shook their heads.

"I promised you I wouldn't," Ron told Luna, "And I didn't."

"I don't want any more attention. The article tomorrow will be enough to last a lifetime," Harry told them.

"I'm sick of competition," Hermione simply stated.

"We promised each other we wouldn't enter," Ginny answered for herself and Draco. Ron laughed.

"You do realize the six people that have the best chance of actually winning are the six people that didn't enter?" Ron continued to laugh, causing everyone around him to smile.

"It _is_ funny, in one of those non funny ways," Draco commented, a wry smile on his face. Without warning the lights dimmed and Ron looked at his watch one more time.

"It's time," he said gleefully as Dumbledore stood in front of the Goblet.

"We have about a minute until the Champions are chosen. When your name is called if you will step into the office to my right and remember if your name is chosen you cannot back out. It's a binding magical agreement and you have to participate," Dumbledore said, looking at the filled Great Hall and then looked expectantly back at the Goblet. Suddenly the flames changed color and a burnt piece of paper shot 20 feet into the air before floating back into Dumbledore's out-stretched hand.

"What school do you think it is?" Ron whispered and Harry shrugged.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is Claire DeRaie," Dumbledore said and from the Ravenclaw table a girl stood up and walked into the waiting room. The applause quickly died down as the flame changed color once more and another piece of parchment shot up into the sky.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is Andrew Duren," Dumbledore yelled over the thunderous applause as Andrew stood and received slaps on the back and high-fives from his classmates.

"The next one is Hogwarts," Hermione whispered as Andrew disappeared behind the wooden door. It was a full 30 seconds before the piece of parchment erupted from the Goblet which died down and stood gleaming, as if illuminated by it's own light source.

Dumbledore caught the parchment but didn't read the name. He looked at it for a second, holding it up to a light and turning it around, before calling Professor McGonagall over.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked as several of the teachers and the three judges started looking at the slip of paper.

"I don't know but something happened," Harry told him as he craned his neck to get a better look. Dumbledore went back to the podium and everyone quieted to hear what the commotion was about.

"The Champions for Hogwarts are Mr. Dursley, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. Will the four gentlemen join me?" Dumbledore added in a slightly curt voice.

"You didn't put your name in the Goblet did you?" Hermione hissed but her eyes wide with fear.

"I was with you all day and I never wanted to participate," Harry said as he stood and numbly walked forward, flanked by Ron and Malfoy. Dudley came up and walked side-by-side with Harry when he met them at the end of the table but Harry never reacted, his mind was going every different direction. He fell back to join Draco and Ron's hasty discussion.

"You didn't put your name in, did you?" Ron whispered and Harry shook his head.

"Did he?" Draco asked, motioning to Dudley who was striding with pride towards the door.

"I don't know why he would. He has no idea what the Tournament is about but I wouldn't put it past him," Harry whispered, "Did either of you put your name in the Goblet?" both Ron and Draco shook their head.

"Well this has never happened before," Dumbledore said calmly, looking at the four as they walked through the doors.

"Dumbledore, this happened in Harry's 4th year, no? What if _he_ is behind it?" Krum said and Harry shot him an appreciative look.

"No. Voldemort is gone but this is quite disturbing. Harry, Ron, Draco; did you put your name in the Goblet?" Dumbledore looked each in the eye and all three shook their heads.

"I did," Dudley said, raising his hand making himself look like an idiot.

"You put your name in the Goblet?" Harry rounded on him.

"Yeah. It's a competition isn't it? And I'm of age so why can't I enter?" Dudley said as he looked Harry in the eye.

"It's a magical competition you fool! You don't even have first year training, how can you think of entering?" Harry yelled, "And you entered my name! Do you even realize how illegal that is?"

"I didn't enter your name. I just entered mine. I don't need your help with this," Dudley said but Dumbledore cut him off.

"It seems the Goblet has been tricked again. Harry, do you remember every moment of today? Every little moment?" Dumbledore asked and Harry thought for a moment before nodding. He asked the same question to Ron and Draco, both saying the same thing.

"What does this mean Dumbledore?" Krum asked.

"I don't know but everyone off to bed. This problem will not be solved tonight," Dumbledore told everyone.

"But sir! I don't want to compete and I don't think Luna will…" Ron started but Dumbledore held his hand up.

"Mr. Weasley I understand the severity of upsetting Mrs. Lovegood but your name came out of the Goblet and it's a binding contract. You must compete. I will talk with the six of you tomorrow at a more convenient time. Good night," Dumbledore said and he walked out into the Great Hall and dismissed the rest of the school.

***

"You said you wouldn't enter!" Ginny shrieked as they all walked out of the Great Hall half an hour after it was emptied.

"I didn't!" Draco said once more, "I promised you I wouldn't and I didn't! I don't know how my name ended up in that Goblet!"

"We can argue about this or we can help. If Dumbledore doesn't know who did this then we can't fight because that's what they probably want. We have to stick together," Hermione said as they reached the staircase.

"I agree," Harry said.

"Why don't we meet tomorrow at the pitch, we'll have privacy there," Draco offered and everyone agreed and parted ways.

***

"What does this mean?" Minerva asked as she watched Dumbledore pouring over several books and checking his silver instruments.

"I don't know. I know Voldemort isn't alive, Harry did kill him last year but this…what does it mean?" Dumbledore said as he slammed one of the books closed. He sat down behind his desk and massaged his temples.

"Maybe it wasn't such a fabulous idea bringing the Dursley boy," Minerva said as she walked up to his desk and placed a reassuring arm around him.

"No, it had to be done. The prophecy said…"

"You were the one who told me not to trust prophecies so why trust this one?" Minerva cut him off.

"Because I've seen what happens if we don't trust it," Dumbledore said, looking her in the eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliff hanger! I've gotten good at these :)

Okay, so if you want to know what happens I need 20 reviews. Count them T-W-E-N-T-Y. More would be best. I have the next part written but I won't update until I get 20. I told you I would resort to this if I didn't see more reviews so if you like the story, review!


	13. Chapter 12 The Prophecy

First I have to give props to twisterblake who reviewed everyone of my chapters back-to-back.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed! It's so nice to open your e-mail and find people complimenting your work. It's so nice. :D

The vacuum ate my flash drives so I've been working to restore all my stories! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but unless you can read binary or ACSII I thought I'd take the time and translate. Again I'm sorry but here it is! For those of you who read my other stories, I'm still translating so they should be up within in the week.

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9:00 the next morning found 3 couples sitting around the pitch unaware of the conversation between Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"We can't know for sure who put our names in the Goblet but right now we have to assume it's either Voldemort or a Death Eater," Harry argued but Ginny shook her head.

"You killed Voldemort. We were all there and every Death Eater had been captured or is being watched," she told him.

"What if there was a Death Eater that's flying under the radar? It's possible," Draco added but Hermione held up a hand.

"What's the one thing we're all forgetting?" Hermione asked as she looked at everyone.

"Just tell us. Stop making us guess," Ron said, earning him an elbow in the rib from both Ginny and Luna.

"What if the Goblet did it?" Hermione asked and the boys laughed.

"Hermione, the Goblet is just an object…" Ron started.

"A powerfully magical object," she stressed which caused even more laughter.

"I can see where it could get my name but Draco and Ron…their names have never even been in the Goblet!" Harry tried to reason but Hermione shook her head.

"You don't think there could be a…a connection between the three of you do you? Some sort of magical bond that ties your three together? Anything?" Hermione tried and that made them pause.

"There was that moment in the war; it was just the three of us," Draco said slowly, as if remembering a dream.

""The moment you turned, I remember. Did we say anything or do anything unusual?" Harry asked, trying to remember himself.

"The promise," Ron said, causing familiar looks in Harry and Draco.

"What promise?" Luna and Ginny asked at the same time.

"They swore a Brethren Oath," Hermione said, conceding and resting her forehead in her hands.

"What's a Brethren Oath?" Luna asked.

"We promised to watch each other's back. To protect each other," Draco said and Harry and Ron nodded.

"That's a Brethren Oath," Hermione told them as she lifted her head, "It's ancient magic and I've only read about them. They're very dangerous; you must keep to the oath or the Brethren will die."

"You're telling me _they_," Ginny said, pointing to the three men, "invoked some ancient magical oath on accident?"

"Yes. It's actually quite simple, just a blood exchange is needed," Hermione said.

"We didn't exchange blood," Ron said quickly.

"Weren't your hands cut up? Didn't you all shake hands? It doesn't need to be ritualistic or a big show, you just needed to exchange blood," Hermione said and the three groaned.

"So we're bonded?" Harry asked.

"Magically it's as if you're brothers," Hermione informed them.

"What about Ginny? Is she technically my…sister?" Draco asked fearfully.

"No, it's only between the people who took the oath," both Ginny and Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so apparently the three of us are connected but how does the Goblet know?" Draco asked.

"Dudley," Harry said and Hermione smiled.

"Yeah we know he put his name in but you didn't and assuming Hermione's theory is correct…" Ron started but Ginny cut him off.

"Don't you ever let people finish? Harry and Dudley are cousins; they're related," Ginny finished for Harry.

"So because of some blood bond Dudley and I have and the bond between the three of us, the Goblet put our names on the piece of parchment Dudley put in the Goblet?" Harry asked.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," Hermione said.

"Hermione I love you but sometimes I would hate to be in your mind," Ginny said sympathetically but with a slight smile.

"I don't know if I'm right but the bond between Harry and Dudley was obvious and I was just betting on the fact these three really do look out for each other," Hermione said, slightly nudging Harry.

"Have you told anyone else?" Luna asked and Hermione shook her head. Just then Hedwig flew down and landed next to Harry.

"Hey Harry, if we're really brothers can I borrow Hedwig?" Ron asked grinning.

"Has not being brothers ever stopped you before?" Harry shot back causing Ron to act like he had been hit in the chest. Harry took the package from Hedwig's leg and gave her a bit of bacon before looking at it.

"This is it," Hermione said as she unrolled the magazine. Splashed across the front page were varying pictures of Harry and Hermione through their time at Hogwarts.

"_True Love Exposed_? Seriously, that's the best she could come up with?" Ginny scoffed. Hermione spread the article out for everyone to read.

_ For years now this reporter has suspected more than friendship between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and after an exclusive interview there is no more doubt. The-Boy-Who-Lived is now dating, and planning to marry, his long time best friend of almost 7 years. I sat down with the couple the other day and asked them the questions everyone wants to know.  
"It's been said you two have been dating for years, what's the real story?' I asked, preparing for a tale of forbidden romance and true love and I wasn't disappointed. The couple began dating after the break-in at the ministry, "I realized I couldn't live without her when I was praying she wasn't dead. She means everything to me," Harry openly admits as he looks fondly at Hermione.  
"Why hide the relationship?" I asked and the answer surprised even me. "Being my best friend she was already a target but if Voldemort knew we were dating? That would move the cross-hair from me to her and I couldn't risk it," the brave Potter says. "After the war we just wanted peace so we kept it hidden," Hermione explained to me.  
For those of you witches who are hoping this is just some passing fancy like Cho Chang or Ginny Weasley think again. "Marriage is in our future but I want to finish Auror training and Hermione wants to get her Healer license before we even think about getting married," Harry told me but sitting on Miss Granger's ring finger is a promise ring. It's a muggle tradition that both seem to take a liking to they tell me.  
"I know everything about him, even things he probably doesn't think I know, and I love him even more because of the imperfections. People hold him up and make him into some sort of golden boy or god but he's just Harry when we're together. There's no pressure," Hermione said simply like she was stating a fact. (Cont'd on pages 5, 6 and 7)_

"It sounds like she's kept it clean," Ron said, turning to the continuation and reading further.

"You do realize that everyone in the school is reading this article now?" Ginny said, "Neither of you are going to have a moment of peace."

"At least we can be together," Hermione said and Harry silently agreed.

"What time are we meeting Dumbledore?" Draco said as Ron laughed at something in the article.

"We're to meet him at 10:00 in his office," Harry said.

"You do realize it's almost 9:45 and it takes 15 minutes on a good day to make it to his office?" Draco pointed out and suddenly the three men stood up.

"Do you think you three can clean up?" Ron asked and the girls nodded.

"Just make it on time," Luna asked as she gently kissed Ron on the cheek. The men took off towards the castle and Harry didn't stop when a wall of crying girls met him at the entrance.

"Word travels fast," Ron smile wryly and Harry hit him in the back of the head. They didn't stop running until they faced the double guard of gargoyles, all of them gasping for air. They were just two minutes early and soon they were standing at the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," Dumbledore yelled through the closed door and Ron opened the door to find Dudley already there. Madam Maxine and Krum were standing there with their champions along with the new Minister of Magic and the new Head of International Wizarding Games.

"Kingsley. Young," Harry greeted his old friends as the three of them sat down.

"Professor, what's going on?" Ron asked and Dumbledore stood up and walked over to his pensive.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. 3 years ago the Goblet was tricked into believing there was a fourth school but this time 4 names appeared on the same piece of parchment," Dumbledore began, "Mr. Young, Minister Shacklebolt, and I have discussed this at length and we have decided to let the four of you compete."

"That's not fair to our Champions," Krum said but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"We've been talking about that too. Since the four names all came from Hogwarts they have to compete together," Dumbledore said.

"It's in the rules," Thomas Young said before Krum or Madam Maxine could argue.

"That is true but we have decided to…share the Hogwarts' Champions," Kingsley said.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked warily.

"There is nothing in the rules saying the Champions cannot help each other, it's just not normally done because there is only one Champion from each school," Young started.

"So because there are four of you and two other Champions, two of you will become the other Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Champion. Each school would then have 2 Champions each," Dumbledore explained.

"Dumbledore, are you sure three of them can't just sit out?" Madam Maxine asked.

"Every Champion has to compete, it's in the rules," Thomas said, "But like Dumbledore said, this is the only fair way for every Champion."

"Then who gets Dudley? He's not exactly an asset," Harry asked and Dumbledore got up from his desk and handed a slip of paper to Harry, Ron and Draco.

"We're going to have you put your names in a hat and the other Champions will pick a name," Dumbledore told the group as the trio placed their folded piece of paper in the sorting hat, "Does everyone agree with this?"

"There's no other way is there?" Krum said and Dumbledore shook his head, "Then how can we disagree. You're bending the rules to give everyone a fair chance. How can we be mad at that?"

"Thank you Viktor," Dumbledore said kindly as everyone nodded their agreement, "Ladies first?" he offered the bag to Claire who pulled a slip of paper out.

"Harry Potter," she read from the slip and Harry stood and walked over to stand next to Claire and Madam Maxine.

"Ron Weasley," Andrew read from the slip of paper he pulled from the hat.

"So that leaves me with Dudley?" Draco whispered discouragingly.

"For the first task, we'll change the Champions for the second task," Thomas explained, "You three are really just helping the Champions but since your name came out of the Goblet you have to participate."

"So that means Dudley is the true Hogwarts champion?" Ron said surprised.

"He's the one who put his name in the Goblet," Dumbledore said, "That's all for today but I do need to talk with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Dursley alone so if the four of you could stay," dismissing the rest of the group.

"Professor, Hermione has a theory about how our names…"Harry started when everyone else had left but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence him.

"As do I and I am sure our theories are quite close. Miss Granger is quite and extraordinary witch but first I must ask; did the three of you make a promise or…" Dumbledore started.

"Hermione said we made a Brethren Oath during the war. We promised to watch out for each other and we shook on it," Draco explained and Dumbledore lowered his head.

"I give too little credit to Miss Granger, it took me days to even think about a Brethren Oath and she's already figured it out. You three realize what that Oath means?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes we're aware of the consequences," Harry told him.

"What's a Brethren Oath?" Dudley asked.

"It's a promise we made to each other and it connected us. It's like you and Piers, how you became blood brothers but this bond is magical. We're like brothers now," Harry explained.

"And what happens if the Oath is broken?" Dudley asked again.

"The person who breaks the Oath dies. It's an ancient ritual that was used to bind wizards together during war. It keeps loyalties strong between the oath-takers so treason was rarely heard of but some have defected," Dumbledore said, "It's as I thought though, the Goblet choose the three of you."

"But this is good right? It means Voldemort isn't back," Harry said but Dumbledore shook his head.

"I think it's time I told you why Dudley is here," Dumbledore said as he walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a thick tome out. He flipped though and placed the book in front of the four, it was a picture of a seer and written next to it was The Heirs Prophecy.

"I know this story. It's about the Heirs of Hogwarts," Draco said, looking at the prophecy, "It was supposedly made eons before the Founders were born but it's just a hand-me down, bedtime story now."

"Not supposedly," Dumbledore said and Draco and Ron looked at him, "It's real."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked as he looked at the faded picture.

"The Heirs Prophecy was made before the Founders were born; it prophesizes about four Heirs who will bring peace to the world when they claim their rightful place," Ron said absentmindly.

"Rightful place where?" Harry asked.

"That's the thing, no one knows. It's never mentioned where their rightful place is but most think it's in Hogwarts itself and something within the Ministry," Draco explained.

"And this relates to us how?" Harry asked; he felt like he was back in first year where everyone knew more than he did.

"Because you four are the Heirs of the Founders," Dumbledore said. Draco and Ron burst out laughing while Harry and Dudley looked confused.

"Good one professor," Ron laughed at he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Why is that a joke Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's a legend! Maybe the prophecy is real but what would make us the Heirs?" Ron said incredulously.

"I've been studying this prophecy for decades and I can assure you it is real. I always knew you three were heirs but I couldn't find the fourth until I considered relatives. That's when I realized Mr. Dursley was the fourth," Dumbledore said excitedly.

"You're serious," Draco said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Everything was known when you four where chosen, even the Brethren Oath. You four were destined to be the Heirs," Dumbledore explained. Ron and Draco had stopped laughing and were now sitting down.

"So it's not a legend?" Draco whispered.

"No it's not Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "It's as real as anything and you four at the prophesized Heirs."

"So are we all individual Heirs or do we share the title?" Ron asked.

"You four are known as The Heirs of the Founders or The Heirs of Hogwarts so you share only the name, but you are each an individual Heir of a founder," Dumbledore explained.

"So I'm the Heir of…?" Ron asked.

"Most likely Gryffindor," Harry answered but Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, you would be Gryffindor," Ron said but again Dumbledore shook his head.

"Do you want me to tell you what I think or do you want to continue guessing?" Dumbledore said jovially, "It is fun to hear what you think. Actually, I do want to hear what you think; Mr. Malfoy, you first?" Dumbledore said, looking at Draco.

"Slytherin, there's no doubt given my family," Draco answered. Dumbledore shifted his gaze from Draco to Ron.

"I'd guess either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff because I'm no Slytherin and I'm not smart enough to be Ravenclaw," Ron said and Dumbledore's gaze at last fell on Harry.

"Gryffindor or Slytherin, the Sorting Hat once told me I was suited for Slytherin; maybe this is what it means." Harry explained and Dumbledore nodded.

"You don't want to hear what I think?" Dudley asked and Ron rolled his eyes, "I think Slytherin. I've read a little about him and it seemed like he would have been someone to know," Dudley said and Harry, Ron and Draco shook their heads.

"He's an Heir?" Ron whispered loudly and Dudley glared at him.

"Here's what I think but we won't know until the five of us go to the Ministry and confirm your status. Mr. Malfoy is actually the Heir of Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley is the Heir of Hufflepuff, Mr. Potter is the Heir of Ravenclaw and Mr. Dursley so rightly guessed that he is the Heir of Slytherin," Dumbledore told the four, "But this is just based on observation and guessing."

"I'm the Heir of Gryffindor?" Draco asked.

"Like I said, it's just a guess but we'll know for sure within the week," Dumbledore said as the noon bell rang out, "We have discussed much today and I would like you four to keep this conversation secret. It may just be an old man's fancy or you may really be the Heirs. I need each of you to promise me you won't tell anyone of our discussions today."

"Can we tell the girls?" Draco asked and Dumbledore thought about it for a second before nodding.

"I'm sure Miss Granger will aid me in my search and Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley will want to know. You may only tell those three but you can't tell anyone else," Dumbledore said as he placed the tip of his wand out. Ron and Draco followed suite and a small light was emitted from the conjoined tips. Harry pulled his wand out and touched the tip to the light and a warming sensation spread throughout his body.

"You too," Dumbledore said to Dudley who reluctantly drew his wand out and joined the circle, "Promise me you four won't talk with anyone, besides Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Weasley, about the Prophecy."

"I so swear," The four of them said and the light grew for a second before fading away.

"Off to lunch now, I'm sure there are three anxious women waiting for you," Dumbledore said and they laughed. The four stood and Harry was almost out the door before Dumbledore called him back.

"Yes professor?" he asked and Dumbledore pulled out a copy of The Quibbler. Harry smirked.

"Good article, enjoy lunch," Dumbledore said as he retired to his study. Harry laughed and met Ron and Draco waiting for him outside the staircase.

***

"Dumbledore really thinks you three are the Heirs?" Ginny whispered in awe later that night. They had all agreed to meet at the library after hours, sneaking in with Harry's invisibility cloak. They were sitting deep in the library, surrounded by books. Hermione was searching through three ancient-looking books while the rest were lounging around on the floor.

"Did you know about this?" Luna asked Hermione who just shrugged.

"Did you know about the prophecy?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded.

"I'd heard of it but I never thought it was real. Everything I read and heard made it sound more like a fairytale than a true prophecy," Hermione answered as she flipped another page.

"So what are you looking at?" Ron asked as Hermione sighed in defeat and pulled another book onto her lap.

"I've read something about the Heirs prophecy but I can't remember where I read it," she said as she started flipping through the pages of the new book.

"So what about the Tournament?" Ginny asked, "All four of you can't compete at the same time…can you?"

"Because Dudley is the true champion of Hogwarts, Dumbledore divided us among the other champions. Harry is helping Claire and Ron is helping Andrew," Draco answered.

"Is that even legal?" Luna asked.

"It hasn't been done before but it's not against the rules," Hermione answered while still searching thought the book on her lap.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Harry asked in amazement as he gently stroked the back of her hand.

"I don't know where I read about the prophecy," she said with a light chuckle, "I remember reading about it, I just can't think about what book it was in."

"It'll come to you. What time is it?" Harry asked as he repositioned himself against the bookshelf he was leaning against.

"1:40. We need to get going. Do you think it's safe?" Draco asked as he looked at his watch.

"I hope so," Harry sighed.

"Hey. You were the most eligible bachelor for 2 years. You can't expect girls to get over that in one day," Ron joked and Harry threw a book at him.

"Technically I haven't been a bachelor for 2 years, The Prophet just made it seem that way," Harry retorted as Ron caught the book but still managed to hit his head.

"Good night everyone," Ginny said as she and Draco stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's late. I'm taking her back to the common room," Draco answered, "And we did remember we have rounds tomorrow," he said before Harry had the chance to remind him.

"We should all turn in," Luna said, "It's late."

"I'll walk you back to your room," Ron offered as they stood together.

"Good night you two," Harry said as he helped Hermione put the books she was looking at back.

***

"Do you think it's true?" Luna asked as she and Ron walked towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"I don't know. It's something you think about when you're little, you know? I wasn't supposed to be real. If I am an Heir then that changes everything," Ron answered.

"What does it change? You're still you," Luna told him. Ron stopped her by the staircase.

"I just…if this is real, the Heirs prophecy…what am I supposed to be? If this is true, it's an answer to something people have been waiting for; it would be a miracle. I can't do that. I can't live up to that," Ron told her. Luna lifted her hand and gently placed it on his cheek.

"Remember what Dumbledore said; if it is real you're supposed to be an Heir. It's not a mistake. You were hand-chosen to be one of the Heirs so you do have the power inside of you. You just have to trust it. I'll also be beside you every step of the way," she told him gently. Ron looked at her and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"What did I do to deserve you? I've know you for years…we even grew up together and I never saw you. I just dismissed you. I just…I love you so much," Ron whispered as he bent down to capture Luna's lips with his.

"I love you too," she replied after a while.

"Can I show you something?" Ron asked and Luna nodded. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket but held onto it.

"What is that?" Luna asked.

"I talked to your father during the summer. I explained how much I loved you and I asked for your hand in marriage. I asked him to take his time in replying, to really think about what I was asking but he answered. He said 'yes' and he sent me this a few days ago," Ron said as he handed the piece of parchment to Luna. She tilted it up and a diamond ring fell out into her hand.

"It was your mother's. He said you don't have to wear it if you don't want to but it's your choice," Ron said.

"I…I don't know what to say. Dad always kept this with him; he wore it as a necklace. I just…wow," Luna said as tears started streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying? Are you upset? I'm not mad if you want to wear your mother's ring. Please tell me why you're crying," Ron begged as Luna started crying even harder.

"Why do men always think every tear is bad? I'm not mad; I'm just…in awe that Dad gave me this. Ever heard of happy tears?" Luna joked slightly as Ron pulled her into a hug.

"Take your time. You can keep both, wear both if you want. I just want you to be happy."

"How can I not be happy when I have you?" Luna asked rhetorically as she pulled him into a kiss.

***

"Where are they?" Hermione asked as she stood to pace in front of the fireplace for the third time that night.

"Calm down honey. I'm sure Ron and Ginny will be back soon. Come here," Harry said as he stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"How do you do that?" she whispered as Harry was nuzzling her neck.

"Do what?" he whispered.

"You just touch me and I feel better," Hermione answered as she turned in his arms and embraced him.

"It's a gift…but it works both ways," Harry said as he pulled Hermione into a deeper hug.

"You two are sweeter than sugar. I'm surprised I don't have a cavity already," Ron said breaking the couple apart.

"Has anyone told you that you have horrible timing?" Harry joked.

"Once or twice…is Ginny back?" he asked as he flopped down on the sofa.

"Not yet but Draco hates going back to the Slytherin common room. I wonder if Dumbledore would let him stay in the Slytherin Head room so he doesn't have to stay in the dorms," Hermione wondered.

"We can talk with him…I was going to say tomorrow but I guess it's later today. It's late. I'm going to bed," Ron said as he got up and started upstairs.

"Everyone's accounted for…" Harry said as he heard the dorm door close.

"Except Ginny," Hermione said as Harry stood.

"She'll be back soon. Are you coming to bed?" Harry asked. Hermione stood and followed him into the Head room. They changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Would you sleep with me tonight?" Harry whispered. He heard Hermione get up and climb into bed with him, snuggling close, "No objection?" Harry joked.

"Of course not. I love you," Hermione said as she gently kissed him good night.

"I love you too," Harry whispered as he pulled Hermione closer and both drifted off to sleep.

***

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as Draco took her down a passage she never knew about.

"I told you. I need to talk with you," Draco said as he led her through a maze of hallways.

"Draco, why are you being so cryptic? What's going on?" Ginny asked as he led her to a door.

"Ginny, I need to talk with you. I don't want to say its life or death but it is important and with everything that's happened I want to talk with you," Draco said as he opened the door and led her out onto the rooftop.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked in awe.

"I found it a while ago. I come here when I need to think," Draco answered as he hung back and let Ginny explore the rooftop. It wasn't very big, a half circle 10 feet deep but the view was amazing. The stars were always clear here and the moon light reflected off the castle windows making them look like pearls.

"I love it here. It's perfect," Ginny said as she turned around and watched Draco walk up to her.

"Ginny, I need to talk with you but I need you to let me finish before you say anything," Draco asked and Ginny nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Your favorite color is sky blue and your favorite food is your mother's apple pie. You laugh easily and you care too much to let people see how you really feel but it's an easy mask to see through. Sometimes you drink coffee but you prefer tea. I know you and it feels like you know me. I love you Ginny Weasley.

"With everything that's happened in the past few years I know time means everything. I don't know what happened today, with the prophecy and everything but it just makes me realize how much I really need you. I knew I could handle whatever happened because I could be with you and I knew you would never leave me.

"You've helped me in ways I never imagined, I can't even begin to describe. I can't imagine my life without you and today helped me realize what I value most…and that's you," Draco said as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Draco," Ginny whispered as he got down on one knee.

"Ginny, will you marry me?" Draco asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HA HA HA! Cliff hanger! I know…I'm evil :)

I asked for 20 reviews last time and I only got 16 to date. I can't hang onto this forever because I'm sure someone will kill me soon if I don't update but I'm not updating again until I get AT LEAST 30 REVIEWS! And I'm not going to count one-liners like 'update soon' or 'great chapter' or stuff like that. I mean it this time. REVIEW!

Really respond or no new chapter. It shouldn't be too hard, this is packed full of so much stuff.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 13 The Proposal

This ENTIRE chapter is dedicated to GinnysLove (Michael) who wrote me the most amazing review. I know it's not long but it only took me an hour to write it. Thank you so much Michael! Can I marry you? I seriously love Alaska. I would move. I love your name and your state…I'm sold.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione didn't know what woke her but she knew she hadn't been asleep long. She listened for a few seconds and all she heard was Harry's rhythmic breathing and the clock in their room. She glanced at the clock and groaned; it was 3:00. She tried to settle back down, snuggling closer to Harry, when she heard it.

"Hermione?" Ginny was whispering through the door of the bedroom, "Hermione, are you awake?"

"Just a second," Hermione whispered back as she threw the covers off. She threw her robe on and some slippers before slipping out into the Head common room where Ginny was pacing in front of the fireplace. Hermione gently closed the door and the gentle click of the lock made Ginny look up.

"I wasn't…you know…disturbing anything…was I?" Ginny asked awkwardly and Hermione smiled and shook her head. She moved to the couch and sat down.

"Besides sleep, no. Harry and I are not…why are you here?" Hermione asked, saving the embarrassing conversation.

"Can I talk with you?" Ginny asked. Hermione patted the seat next to her and Ginny sat down.

"What's this about?" Hermione asked.

"Draco proposed," Ginny sighed.

"And that's bad?" Hermione asked as she took in her friend's defeated figure.

"He's only doing it because he doesn't want to waste time, whatever that means. I know he loves me, and I love him, but it doesn't feel right." Ginny explained.

"Tell me what happened," Hermione asked.

***

"Ginny, will you marry me?" he asked. I was shocked. I didn't know what he was going to do, certainly not this.

"I…er…wow," I finally managed out. He stood slowly but the ring was the only thing I could see.

"Are you going to answer?" he asked, "I'm starting to feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," I told him, tearing my eyes away from his hands to his eyes. I reached up and gently stroked his cheek. He smiled.

"I know I haven't asked your parents…or really anyone, but I know we can do this. I love you so much and we'll be so happy together," he whispered as he picked me up and twirled me around.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked as he set me down.

"Our engagement," Draco said, confusion clouding his eyes.

"I never said yes," I reminded him.

"Yes you did. I heard you," he told me.

"I remember saying you weren't an idiot. I never said yes," I clarified. He sighed.

"So if you never said yes, what's your answer?" he asked.

"I don't know," I finally told him after a few seconds.

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't know if you love me? You don't know if you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" he questioned and a small amount of rage started building up in the pit of stomach.

"I never said that! Of course I love you and of course I want to spend of the rest of my life with you!" I raised my voice.

"So the answer's yes?"

"No! I don't know the answer!"

"It's a simple question!" Draco started yelling and the rage inside started boiling over.

"No it's not!" I yelled back.

"If you love me how is it complicated?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?" I countered and for a second I could see his mind reeling.

"Because I love you. Because I want to know that through thick and thin we'll be together. Because I need to know that you are as devoted to us as I am," he told me, his voice lowering as he moved closer. I hadn't realized we moved apart.

"And you think a ring will keep us together?" I asked as I took his hand in mine.

"It'll help," he offered but I shook my head.

"People fall in and out of engagement everyday. A ring means nothing," I said.

"So I mean nothing to you," he stated as he backed away.

"Stop twisting my words! I love you and I want to be with you just not now," I replied quickly, as I held fast to his hand and then it hit me, "That's my answer."

"What?" I had him.

"That's my answer; not now. I do want to marry you but I'm not accepting right now. It's not right, you know it," I told him. He pulled away from me and walked to the door. His eyes were empty.

"I'll take you back. Ron will be worrying," he said deadpan.

"Draco," I said softly as I walked towards him, my arm outstretched to touch him but he shied away.

"Come on," he said as he led me to the Gryffindor common room. Nothing was said and every second weighted heavily on me until I could hardly breathe.

"I do love you," I told him before he left me. He paused and barely grazed his fingers over my cheek. I leaned in but he pulled away before I got too close.

"Good night," he whispered and he left me standing there as the portrait door swung open.

***

"And that's what happened," Ginny said as she finished her story.

"Can I tell you something?" Hermione asked as she shifted and put her arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Anything."

"Tomorrow go up to him and do the same thing he did to you. Take him somewhere quiet and propose to him. If he says yes then he really does mean it but if he stalls then it really isn't the right time," Hermione offered and Ginny nodded.

"It's not that I don't love him, I do, I just can't do this because of our circumstances. I want to know that once the hard times are gone he'll still be there," Ginny said and Hermione smoothed her friend's hair.

"Tell him that. Draco needs to hear that. Do you want to stay here tonight?" Hermione asked as she pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and flung it over Ginny.

"Do you mind? I need to think about some things," Ginny said and Hermione nodded. After Hermione when to bed, Ginny snuggled deeper into the blanket as thoughts raced through her head.

***

"What's with Draco?" Ron asked the next morning at breakfast. He was sitting at the empty end of the Slytherin table poking at his eggs, his clothes were disheveled and it looked like he hadn't slept.

"Nothing," Ginny said quickly as she sat down but didn't take her eyes off Draco.

"Did you two have a fight? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you I'm going to…" Ron started but Ginny held up her hand.

"We had a misunderstanding and he didn't hurt me…he would never hurt me," she whispered as she stood, "I'll sort this out."

"Good luck," Hermione whispered as her friend walked by. Ginny smiled and weaved her way towards Draco who had mixed his bacon and eggs together with so much vigor they were practically pulp.

"We need to talk," Ginny said as she stood behind him but Draco didn't turn around.

"Talk about what? You said no."

"I didn't say no, I just said not now. Can we please go somewhere and talk?" Ginny asked. Draco stood, throwing his silverware down and walking out of the Great Hall. Ginny had to sprint to keep up with the pace he was going. He had gone into an empty classroom and sat down on the table; the cold, expressionless look still in his eyes.

"We're somewhere else. What do you want?" Draco said as Ginny shut the door.

"You don't have to be such a prat," Ginny spat, "I wanted to ask you a question."

"I'm here," Draco lulled. Ginny walked closer, until she was just touching his knee and sank to the ground.

"Will you marry me?" she asked. She had to try her hardest not to laugh as seven different emotions crossed Draco's face; finally settling on confusion.

"I though you didn't want to get married?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I never said I didn't want to, I just said I didn't want to get married right now. Now that I properly have your attention can we talk?" Ginny asked, rising from the ground to stand in front of Draco.

"Can I say one thing first? I'm sorry for being, as you so lovingly put it, a prat and I know you thought it wasn't the best time but I meant it; every word. I want you to be my wife; I want to wake up every morning and see you and know that even if the day is bloody awful that it doesn't matter because I have you. I want to leave the Malfoy legacy behind and start a new life with you. I want that and I am sorry that I made it seem like this was all very sudden but it wasn't. I have thought about this, a great deal actually, and I am more certain of this than anything I have ever known," Draco whispered as he took Ginny's hand in his.

"I want that too, more than you know, but I need to know that after the hard times are done you'll still be with me through the mundane years ahead," Ginny told him and Draco nodded.

"How can I prove to you that I'm not leaving, that I never will leave? How can I tell you that I will always love you, no matter what happens?" Draco asked as he lifted his hand and brushed his fingertips down her cheek, "And the answer to your question is yes, I will marry you."

"Really?" Ginny asked and she felt like she was 7 again, "You know if you ask me again, you might get a different answer," she said with a smile and slowly Draco got off the table he was sitting on and knelt down on one knee.

"Ginny, I know we've only known each other for a shot time but I love you and I will always love you. Through thick and thin I will never leave your side. Ginny Weasley…will you marry me?" Draco asked as he held both of her hands in his.

"Yes," she barely whispered as tears streamed down her face, "Yes, I will marry you."

Draco took the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger. He stood and took her in his arms and twirled her around, claiming her mouth with his.

"So who get's to tell my family?" Ginny asked a little while later. Draco brushed a thumb along her swollen bottom lip and kissed her gently once more.

"We'll tell them together," he said smiling.

"Together," Ginny agreed before kissing him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hopefully this lived up to everyone's expectations. I promise I'll update my other stories after I decode them. I now hate binary and ACSII. Ugh. New chapter should be up within the next few weeks.


	15. Chapter 14: Acceptance

**Hey! Thank you for all your reviews! I really hope you liked the last chapter but I have a feeling this is the one you all really looking forward to.**

**Michael, I have to say that Ohio was rivaling Alaska in weather a few weeks ago. We reached -26 degrees! I loved it but no one else did… **

**I'm trying to update my profile weekly to let you all know what's going on with my stories so check it out when you get the chance!**

**That's it! Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Ron yelled. Ginny and Draco were standing in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Head Room with Harry and Hermione taking the couch to their right and Ron and Luna in front of them.

"So you did talk with him," Hermione stated and Ginny nodded, barely able to keep the smile from surfacing. Ron turned on her.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" he yelled and Hermione nodded calmly, "AND YOU?"

"Ron, stop yelling. No, I knew nothing about this. How do you know?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Ginny?" Hermione offered and reluctantly she nodded.

"He actually proposed last night but there was a…miscommunication and I talked with Hermione about it," Ginny explained.

"We talked about it earlier today and she accepted.

"I know we did it a little backwards but with everything we learned yesterday and with everything we've gone through I just could waste another second. I hope that you're with us on this because you're the one we're counting on when we tell your Mum and Dad. We'd like your blessing," Draco finished and Ron sat down, putting his head in his hands. Ginny sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You may not approve or even like the situation but we need you. Without you Mum and Dad aren't going to even listen to me when we walk through the door," Ginny told her brother. Ron shrugged her hand off his shoulder and stood.

"I don't approve. You should have told Mum and Dad you were dating and you should have at least told me you were thinking of proposing," Ron said, turning on Draco, "You had no right to ask her. You've changed; we've all seen it but my parents aren't even going to listen to you."

"Ron! Stop it!" Luna and Ginny yelled at the same time but Ron put his hand up.

"Look, I'll admit to my parents you've changed and they should hear you out but don't expect me to stand there as a witness while you tell them you're engaged to Ginny. I can't and I won't," Ron stated calmly but firmly, "I'm not giving you my blessing or whatever the hell you called it."

"Why are you blaming this on him! He's done nothing wrong!" Ginny yelled as she jumped from the couch, "I'm almost of age and if I want to get married I will!"

" Almost means your not of age yet and I'm not blaming this on him, this is as much your fault as it is his. You haven't told Mum and Dad and you accept his proposal?" Ron questioned but Draco pulled Ginny behind him.

"Don't get mad at her. This was my fault. I did the wrong thing, I'll admit that, but we know that life is short and I don't want to wait to be with Ginny," Draco told Ron, keeping one hand on Ginny's leg behind him, "If all you can do is testify that I have changed, that's all I want. I just want a chance."

Ron sat back down, putting his head in his hands.

"If it means anything, I'll testify too," Luna said, looking at Draco and Ginny as she rubbed Ron's back.

"You know we'll be standing right next to you," Harry told the couple, "Ron, can I talk with you for a minute?" Harry asked, standing.

"Sure mate," Ron said, getting up and following Harry into the bedroom. Harry gestured for him to take a seat and Harry sat on Hermione's bed facing Ron.

"Talk," Harry said and Ron erupted.

"I know he's changed and I just got over the shock of them dating and now he goes off and proposes?" Ron yelled, standing and pointing to the Head Common Room, "She should have talked with mum and dad. She should have told them she was dating a Malfoy."

"Does that matter?" Harry asked quietly, stopping Ron mid-rant.

"Does what matter?" Ron questioned, his voice coming back down to a normal level.

"Does it matter that he's a Malfoy? What if it was Seamus that she dating? Would it matter then?" Harry repeated.

"That's not the point," Ron clarified, "It doesn't matter a lick to me whether she was dating Draco or Seamus or if she was still with Dean."

"So what does matter?" Harry asked, leading the questions.

"It matters that he's rushing everything! He's not even out of school and Ginny still has another year to go and they're _engaged_?" Ron said, almost gaging over the last word.

"Ron? You're engaged to Luna," Harry said, "Luna still has her 7th year to go and you're having the wedding this summer."

"That's different and since when are you on his side?" Ron spat as he started pacing around the room.

"It's not different and you know it. And for your information Ronald, I'm not taking anyone's side. I don't think he should have proposed but he has a valid point, we don't know how much time we have left. That's one of the reasons I asked Hermione out," Harry defended as he stood up from the bed.

"So you want them to get married?" Ron asked, "I thought you cared about her."

"You're twisting my words! I never said I wanted them to get married! Yes, they should have told your parents they were dating and he should have asked before he proposed. I agree with you there but whats happened has happened, you can't reverse time…just go with it," Harry said as Ron started to open his mouth, "Just be there when they tell your parents they're dating."

"I already said I would," Ron grumbled as he stopped pacing.

"Be happy for them. After everything we've gone through we all deserve happiness," Harry said, approaching his best friend.

"I still don't like it," Ron feebly stated and Harry nodded, placing one hand on Ron's shoulder.

"You don't have to be…just be there for her," Harry said. Ron nodded and Harry pulled him into a quick hug.

xxx

It had been 10 minutes since Ron and Harry had entered their bedroom and Hermione was nervous for her friends.

"How much longer do you think they'll be in there?" Ginny whispered. Draco took her hand and brushed it against his lips as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"I don't know. Ron is…well Ron," Luna said.

"They're being awfully quiet," Ginny noted.

"I put a silencing charm on the room," Hermione spoke for the first time in 10 minutes.

"Do I want to know why?" Draco teased, one eyebrow raised.

"Our Common Room is open to every student in the Gryffindor house so if we're talking about something that is sensitive, we don't want prying ears," Hermione shot back, a smile playing on her lips.

A few minutes later the door opened and both Ron and Harry stepped out. Harry went immediately to Hermione as Ron shuffled his way towards Ginny and Draco.

"Ron, I…" Draco started but Ron held up his hand.

"Let me go first. I'm not happy you proposed and I strongly suggest you call it off before you talk with our parents, but I will stand with you when you tell our family. I may not be happy about the situation but I am happy for you two," Ron finished. Ginny, with tears in her eyes, caught him in a bone-crunching hug.

"Thank you," Draco said as he accepted Ginny back in his arms. Ron nodded and went back to sit with Luna.

The rest of the day passed in ease; the couples walking by the lake, eating lunch and finishing their homework.

xxx

"You wanted to talk with me?" Dumbledore asked the couple in front of him.

"Yes sir. Draco Malfoy is in Slytherin but with recent events we think he would be safer in either the Slytherin Head room…" Hermione started.

"…Or if he could be transferred to Gryffindor?" Harry finished. They stood for a full minute as Dumbledore looked at them over his half-moon glasses.

"Have you talked with Mr. Malfoy about this?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, we wanted to talk with you about it first," Harry said as they lapsed into silence once again.

"Which do you think he would prefer?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I think he would really like to move to Gryffindor," Hermione stated and Dumbledore nodded.

"Consider it done. Do you want to inform Mr. Malfoy of the change or would you like me too?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Hermione squealed in delight.

"Thank you sir! We'll tell him!" Hermione shrieked as she ran up to the desk to give the wizened man a hug.

"You're welcome. It's late and you should probably catch him before he leaves for the Slytherin dorms," Dumbledore said and not a second later Hermione grabbed Harry and they both ran for the door.

xxx

"I don't want to leave," Draco whispered as he pulled far enough away to look in her eyes but close enough that his breath tickled her face. Her lips were slightly swollen and he inwardly smiled, she looked gorgeous.

"Then don't," Ginny replied, her hand snaking up and placing it gently on the side of Draco's face. He moved his hand to run his fingers lightly over her cheek, his fingers dancing over her skin.

"I have to get back. It's a lot easier if I'm in the dorm before everyone else goes to bed," Draco sighed as he pulled her closer and breathed her in. The scent intoxicated him and made him forget, at least for a second, every hurt and every wound he had received.

"Stay with me," Ginny whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "I hate that I've made you an outcast," she whispered but Draco shook his head.

"You didn't make me an outcast. I chose to be with you. I made myself an outcast. I have to go," he said one last time before kissing her gently on the forehead before turning around to walk to the Slytherin Common Room. He knew if he looked back he wouldn't go to his Common Room, he would stay with Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"At least they accept me. The Slytherins think I've betrayed them," Draco mumbled as he ambled down the staircase.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Harry asked as both he as Hermione appeared from the Great Hall. They both looked flushed but their eyes were bright.

"I'm going to bed?" Draco questioned. They knew he had to return to his dorm before everyone else arrived.

"In the Slytherin dorms?" Hermione questioned a smile playing at her lips, confusing Draco even more.

"That's my house," he spoke, enunciating each word clearly, "Have you two gone mad?"

"Hermione, did you know that Draco was in Slytherin house?" Harry questioned as he pulled Hermione to his side, flourishing a piece parchment out of the pocket of his robe.

"No Harry, I didn't. I thought for sure he was in Gryffindor," Hermione said, a full-blown smile gracing her face. Harry handed Draco the parchment. Draco grabbed it, confusion clouding his eyes as he unfolded the parchment and read the note.

"Are you serious?" he asked, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Only if you want to. Technically you're still a Slytherin but Dumbledore is letting you stay in the Gryffindor tower," Harry clarified.

"Only if I want to? Of course I want to!" Draco smiled as he hugged both of them.

"You're welcome," Harry said as Draco stepped back. "Dobby is getting your things. By the time we get back you'll be ready to go to bed," Harry told him as the three of them walked up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked as she jumped off the couch, watching Harry, Hermione and Draco walking through the portrait hole.

"This is our House," Harry joked as he and Hermione walked to the Head room.

"Not you," Ginny shook her head and sticking her tongue out at Harry, "You needed to leave," she said as Draco enveloped her in a comforting hug. She vaguely noticed that Harry and Hermione had left, leaving them alone in the empty Common Room. Draco had sat down, pulling her on top of him.

"Read," Draco whispered as he pushed a wrinkled piece of parchment into her open hands. Confusion was evident in her face but she tore her eyes away from his long enough for a huge smile to appear.

"Are you serious?" Ginny whispered in awe, looking up at Draco.

"My words exactly. Technically I'm still a Slytherin but I get Harry's old spot in the dorms," Draco smiled as Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So you can stay with me longer tonight?" Ginny whispered in his ear and Draco snaked his arms around her waist.

"I don't have to leave you at all," he replied before claiming her mouth with his own, pulling her closer to him.

xxx

"Do you want to talk?" Luna asked as she and Ron wandered the halls. They had been wandering in silence since dinner.

"I love you, you know that right?" Ron asked as they suddenly stopped.

"Of course. What's this about?" Luna asked, her hand running through his hair.

"I don't know. I just feel like something is going to go wrong soon. I don't want to lose you," Ron whispered as he pulled Luna closer to him.

"Nothing's going to happen. I'm going to be right here no matter what," Luna clarified as she hugged Ron, holding him as close as she could.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her hair as he held her. Even though she was trying to console him, Ron knew something was wrong but he couldn't place it. It was a nagging feeling and this time he wasn't going to ignore it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you all enjoyed it! My computer has some sort of virus on it that is messing with my flash drives so in addition to decoding them from binary and ASCII I also had to fight the virus. If any of you know computers help me!**

**You all know the drill, the more you review the faster I update! If you all can get me over 110 total reviews I'll love you all forever!**

**If there's anything anyone wants to see, review/pm me and I'll see what I can do…depending on if I can fit it in the story.**


	16. Author's Note NOT AN UPDATE

Hello all!

First and foremost, I am not dead. I know, shocking. I think the sentiment of 'you've been gone forever' is true; I have but I'm fixing that.

Just to forewarn you; I won't be updating any of the stories I have published until around February, I'm doing a total overhaul on them. I think Sex Games is staying pretty much the same (maybe a few minor changes) and Somewhere In Time is staying the same. As for everything else that isn't bolted down and completed, it's getting changed.

There's a whole, long, sob story associate with why I haven't been writing (at the end of this if you really want to know) but I'm writing again. That's the important thing.

If you like the show NCIS, I have a new story that is in the process of being beta'ed entitled The Meaning of Family. It's based off a YouTube video by Ziver92x "NCIS AU (Tiva+Carson)", the link if you want to check it out: [http : / / www. youtube .com/watch?v=m5tzQ_PrKx0]. Take the spaces out and you'll be sent to the video.

Next in the queue are Sex Games and then Dudley Goes to Hogwarts. In between getting those written, beta'ed and published I'll be posting a few one-shots I've written in the NCIS fandom (sorry guys, it's my new obsession).

If you've stuck with me through—what is this, my second or third hiatus? Thank you and your patience will be rewarded. Anywho, I really am back (you've said that before! I know) and I'm going to be publishing soon (promises, promises).

If you have any ideas as to punish me for my time away or just want to complain about your day because I haven't updated I will read and respond to any review/pm/email I get because you guys deserve it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**SOB STORY**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you really want to know what happened, it's kind of sad. When I was 11 or 12, I started getting into fanfiction (mostly Sue Thomas F.) and I found this site. I really liked the different stories and 'what if' scenarios that people came up with. Maybe I was too young or maybe she didn't understand but my mom told me "that crap is written by people who can't write and don't have a life". At 12 I'm still impressionable and I took my mom's words to heart: it hurt that something I really liked she thought so little of.

A few years pass and I realize I really like to write and I'm fairly good at it (A's in English make you think that) so I start writing a few stories of my own after I get a computer of my own. If any of you remember my original stories, those are the one's I'm talking about. I've since deleted the Pirates story (I'll repost it eventually if I get around to it) but Dudley Goes to Hogwarts stayed.

I really liked writing but my mom's words resonated in me and it made me feel like I was disappointing her without her knowledge. I also felt that I was distancing myself from God (I'm Christian if you can't tell by the username) because I believed I was disobeying my mom. That was the reason for my first break. I think it was a little less than a year later when I realized writing was a way to escape and relax so I picked up my stories again, re-wrote them (because they were really bad), and started publishing.

I was already reading Harry Potter and then I found Twilight and read that too. My mom was not happy with how much fantasy I was reading and we started arguing about pretty much everything. I'm already interested in the spiritual world and it fascinates me to study; I've already had an encounter with an angel (which might be the reason I'm so fascinated). I swear I saw a demon one night and it scared me out of my wits. That was the final straw for my mom and she demanded I hand over all my Harry Potter and Twilight books, movies, posters, everything.

Skip ahead to about a year ago, I started seeing a counselor (go ahead and laugh but it's because of her that I'm able to write without feeling guilty). I told her what my mom said and how it's effected me; she said my mom had no right to say that. I don't believe in magic, vampires, or werewolves but my mom swears I was about a step away from joining a coven and dancing in the moonlight. The counselor said if it makes me happy and isn't damaging my relationships, I should write.

I was still hesitant because I was sure my mom would find out; I wrote a little but not much. One day I saw that video by Ziver92x and the idea for a story came to me so I wrote. Since then, I can't seem to stop writing. I'm writing my own original stories as well as completing my stories from Harry Potter, Twilight, and NCIS. That video broke the dam and I've been writing ever since.

That's about it, that's my story. Because of a few words my mom told me about 10 years ago, I haven't been true to myself and sometimes parents are wrong (it's taken a year of counseling and more money than I want to think about to say/write those words). If any of you feel the same way, like your parents don't approve of something that makes you happy (like writing or drawing, whether it be something artistic or mechanical, like puzzles or fixing cars; whatever) I can relate and I'm truly sorry you have to hide a part of you from people who love you.

If you want to tell me what your parents have done/are doing, feel free. You might help someone else realize a truth that they need to hear or let others know they're not alone. In addition, I promise I'll write you back. If you read this, thanks, and if you stuck with me through all these years, double thanks (thanks thanks :) ).


End file.
